Be My Valentine
by Venursia
Summary: What happens when February, the month of love, comes around in Odaiba? What happens when murder plagues the town? Who will fall prey? When one Digidestined starts investigating, trouble heads thier way. If you like romance, Sora, or danger, read on.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor will I ever. *sigh* This story is mine, so please don't steal. Some of the characters I made up, like Lana and Nikki. 

Before you read this, you should know that Tk and Matt's parents are together again and they live in a house together. Mimi's still in America, Tai and Kari live in a house now, and Joe's in college. Due to the success of the flower shop, Sora's mom opened up a couple more in Odaiba and two in Tokyo. The Takenouchis now live in a house. Joe-19, Izzy-16, and Tai, Matt, and Sora-age 18. Season 01 digidestined.

**__**

Be My Valentine: Prologue

Prologue:
Love was in the air as delicate snowflakes danced in the wind, adorning the dreary streets and sidewalks with a film of white magic. Colors of pink and red decorated displays in windows, enticing the passerby while others rushed by, in a hurry. It was a wonderful morning on the first of February, the month of love. Yet, something else was amiss. Something sinister lurked in the air. Whatever it was, it would disturb the lives of the students in the Senior Class of Odaiba High. 
Unfortunately, Lana Telesy would soon find out just how lethal this month of love could be. Who would have thought that an innocent rose started it all? Why a rose? Isn't it suppose to be the symbol of love? Not always. Poor Lana…She's only the first victim.
****

Interested? Don't worry, the Digidestined will soon appear. Please review and let me know if you like it. 


	2. Dark Poetry

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor will I ever. *sigh* This story is mine, so please don't steal. Some of the characters I made up, like Lana. 

**__**

Chapter One

Beautiful eighteen-year old Lana Telesy took short, yet confident steps as she walked into the building. Her shoulder-length red hair flowed out as she walked to her locker. Her sparkling emerald eyes held a look of superiority as she carried her books in her strong arms. To put it simply, she was one of the most beautiful girls in the school, yet held one of the worst attitudes. She opened her locker and gasped as she pulled out a single white rose, tipped with crimson.
________________________________________________________

Inside the girl's locker room…

Eighteen-year old Sora Takenouchi brushed her soft and shiny long hair. She gathered it up and put it neatly in a soft braid. This was her favorite class of the day, especially since the girls were playing indoor tennis. As she was putting on her gym sneakers, Lana Telesy burst through the locker room showing off her rose. 

"Would you look at that? Lana has a secret admirer," gasped one of the girls. 

"She's so lucky," gushed another.

"Isn't it beautiful Sora?" Lana asked.

"Yeah," agreed Sora rolling her eyes. It was just like Lana to flaunt her gifts. Every year around Valentine's Day she had a secret admirer.

"Ooo, are you jealous?" she asked, her emerald eyes meeting Sora's fiery eyes.

"Why would anyone be jealous of someone who may look nice on the outside but inside they're nothing more than a rotting apple," Sora retorted. 

"I don't need this. I have more important things to do. Like impressing the boys," Lana said as she flung her hair over her shoulders and whacked Sora's face.

Sora glared at her. "One of these days…she'll get what's coming to her."

"Are you okay Sora?" asked Nikki Warner, a blue eyed redhead. Nikki had been Sora's best friend ever since Mimi moved to America.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just that she makes me so-"

"Don't say it Sora. She's not worth wasting your breath over," Nikki reminded Sora. "Did I mention that I got the same rose?"

"What? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because you know me. I'm not that type of person," Nikki replied.

________________________________________________________

Matt Ishida and Taichi Kamiya watched the girls from across the gym. They both frowned at the same time.

"Where is she?" Matt asked.

"How should I know?" shrugged Tai, running his hand through his somewhat tamed brown hair. 

Matt's crystal blue eyes searched the crowd and immediately lit up as he saw her step into the gym.

Izzy laughed at their expressions. True, those two were best friends with Sora, but somewhere down the line, they had both fallen for her. I definitely see how, with her personality and sure she is a looker, but his eyes were already set on Mimi. And someday he'd see her again.

________________________________________________________

Across from the gym, he watched the movements of Lana and Nikki's bodies. Those two would have a few more surprises coming to them. He only hoped that everything went smoothly for him and he didn't get caught.

________________________________________________________

The next day in the locker room…

"A poem? Well, what does it say? Can I read it?" asked Sora anxiously.

"Sure," replied Nikki.

__

You leave me breathless as I gaze upon you,

You always seem to mesmerize me

With those sapphire eyes and sexy moves.

You even leave me spellbound as you walk,

And when you smile, I swear I caught a glimpse of heaven,

But there's something I've been wanting my whole entire life,

And that's your body.

So, won't you Be My Valentine?

"Woah, that's kind of disturbing," Sora said 

"And what are you two talking about?" asked a snotty voice.

"Just a poem that Nikki's secret admirer sent her in her locker," Sora said.

"What? Let me see it. This can't be right. I also got a poem," Lana practically screamed as she rudely grabbed the poem out of Sora's hands. Her lips turned into a frown. "That's almost like the poem I got," she said. "See, look at this." 

__

You leave me breathless as I gaze upon you,

You always seem to mesmerize me

With those emerald eyes and sexy moves.

You even leave me spellbound as you walk,

And when you smile, I swear I'm in heaven,

But there's something I've been wishing for my whole entire life,

And that's your body.

Be My Valentine.

"This is getting kind of creepy," Nikki replied.

**

________________________________________________________
**

Who do you think was watching Lana and Nikki across from the gym? What is his plan exactly?

A rose tipped with red? A poem? What's next? If you're still intrigued read on.


	3. First Victim

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor will I ever. *sigh* This story is mine, so please don't steal. Some of the characters I made up, like Lana. 

**__**

Chapter Two

"Are you sure you both don't want to report this?" Sora asked.

"Positive," they both replied. Sora may not of liked Lana, but she didn't want anything bad to happen to her or her friend. For all they knew, it could be some obsessed stalker.

Well…you know-" 

Lana cut Sora off. "Oh give it a rest. I'm sure it's nothing but a joke."

"I hope so," whispered Nikki.

"What did you say?" Lana turned to Nikki.

"Nothing," she replied.

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Can you believe they're doing nothing about the poem?" Sora complained.

"I'm sure it's just some big joke," Tai told her.

"Yeah Sora. If they're not worried then there's no need for you to be," Matt added.

"I guess you're right." Sora sighed.

Tai and Matt both stopped walking and turned to her.

"What?" she asked, noticing their amused looks.

"Did I hear right?" Tai asked.

"Did she say we're actually right for once?" Matt asked.

"Ha ha. Yes you two are right! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to class," Sora stalked away. Here she was telling them what bothered her and all they did was joke around. Deep down inside, she knew why she got upset with them. She was just plain worried.

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

As Sora was walking to her locker, she saw Matt and Tai at Lana's locker again. She rolled her eyes. But the moment she walked by, Matt and Tai left Lana and walked over to where Sora was.

"Hey beautiful," Matt and Tai both said.

"So what are your plans tonight?" asked Tai.

"Well Nikki and I are going to the mall and movies."

"Oh," Tai said dejectedly. He looked at Matt.

"Sorry Tai, I've got band practice from five to eight tonight," Matt said.

Tai sighed. "I guess I'll be spending another Friday night with Kari."

"Doesn't Kari have a date with Tk?" Matt asked.

"Oh, right," Tai replied.

"I'll see you guys later. I need to get home and get ready. Bye!" Sora said. __________________________________________________________________________________ 

Later that night…

Ring! Ring!

Lana got up from her place on the couch. 

Ring! Ring!

She paused the movie and grabbed the cordless phone. "Hello?"

"Hello," a male voice replied. Lana couldn't recognize the voice. "What are you doing for Valentine's Day?"

"Oh I don't know. I guess I'm just going to-wait a minute. Who are you?" Lana waited for a reply, but instead she got the dial tone. "Whatever." She turned the phone off and was about to press play on the VCR when…

Ring! Ring!

Lana jumped and dropped the phone. She just stared at it.

Ring! Ring!

What's wrong with me?

She picked up the phone slowly. "Hello?"

"Hello Lana." It was the same voice from before.

"How-"

"Did I know your name?"

Silence.

"Answer me!" Lana demanded.

"Fine. You want to know I'll tell you. I know everything about you. Right from the movie Casablanca, which you're watching, to what you're wearing, sexy emerald silk pajamas with the matching robe."

Lana's blood ran cold.

"In fact, the color matches your eyes nicely. So, tell me, what are you doing for Valentine's D-"

"I don't have to answer any of you questions. Who is this?"

"Don't you know it's rude to cut people off?" taunted the voice.

"Whoever this is, I'm going to call the police and-"

"If you hang up this phone, I'll come in right now and shoot you," the voice said harshly.

Lana's eyes widened in fear. "W-what do you want from me?"

"You've seen the movie Scream, right?"

Lana became pale. "Y-yes," she choked.

"Then you know the game the girl in the beginning of the movie plays, right?"

"Yes, but I don't have a boyfriend."

"It's not your boyfriend I have, it's your older brother Chad."

"N-no…" she whispered.

"Look out your window."

Lana walked up to the big window in the living room and pulled back the curtain. She gasped when she saw her brother tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth.

"Now, will you do exactly what I say?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Good. Unlock your front door and step outside. Then we'll begin. And remember no screaming, or I will have to slit your throat. And you don't want to end up like the first girl in Scream."

Lana hesitantly did as he said.

"Good, you're doing well. Now hang up the phone and toss it aside."

The moment Lana threw the phone aside, a figure dressed in a Scream costume stepped out. Only the mask was not from Scream, it was a doll mask that hid the person's hair and eyes. Lana gasped in fright as she eyed the knife in his hand.

"Don't move Lana," the figure said as he got closer. He stopped when his face was inches from her ears. "Walk behind your brother," he whispered.

Lana looked at him in fright before moving. When she was behind Chad, she could feel the hot breath of the figure. He made her hold the knife as his strong arms reached around her with his hands over hers.

"Mmph! Mmph!" mumbled Chad. The knife was pointed at his heart.

"Let's begin. If you get one question out of two questions wrong, you will kill your brother. If you get both wrong, you're both dead. So tell me Lana, which romance novelist has over fifteen books and is well known?"

"I-I don't know. I'm not much of a reader," Lana choked out.

"Is that your answer?"

"Yes, no! Is it Nora Roberts? No it couldn't be…"

"Is that your final answer?"

"Y-yes," she timidly replied.

"Why Lana, I do believe that you're wrong. So, kill Chad."

"I-I can't. He's my brother…" her voice trailed off as tears came to her eyes.

His hands gripped hers tightly as he pushed the knife.

"You killed him!" she gasped.

"No, it was your hands on the knife, not mine."

She then stepped on his foot as hard as she could and kicked backwards, hitting his sensitive spot. He loosened his grip around her and she pushed him away. She then tackled him to the ground and was about to stab him in the throat when he gripped the knife and flipped her over. Now he was on top. He could see the fear in her eyes as he plunged the knife into her neck.

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

It was around eleven and Nikki and Sora were headed home when they saw flashing lights from the police and ambulance. Nikki pulled over and they both walked up to where they were reeling Chad and Lana on a stretcher. Both had been stabbed, but it looked like Chad was still alive, but only barely. Luckily, whoever stabbed him missed his heart. Sora saw their parents crying.

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

Still interested? How do you like this? Anyway, feel free to let me know what you think.


	4. Help Me Sora

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor will I ever. *sigh* This story is mine, so please don't steal. Some of the characters I made up, like Lana. 

**__**

Chapter Three

The next day (Saturday)…

Nikki Warner lazily stretched. She pulled the covers over her in an attempt to go back to sleep, but the morning light thought otherwise. She frowned as she put her right arm over her eyes.

Ring! Ring!

A groan escaped her lips. Now she was never going to fall asleep. She sat up and opened her eyes.

Ring! Ring!

"Alright, I'm coming," she mumbled as she walked to the phone on her desk. "Hello?"

"Nikki! Thank goodness you're okay!" came a voice.

"Kara? Is that you? Do you know what time it is? It's 7 am!" Kara was Nikki's best friend since kindergarten. They both looked identical, except she had chin length blond hair. The only other difference was that Kara and Sora really disliked one another. Go figure. They were too much alike.

"Yes it's me. Did you hear about Lana?"

Nikki stiffened. "Yes, Sora and I were driving home when we saw her and Chad being reeled out."

"Well I was watching the news last night. It kept me up all night. I mean, what if the killer came after us? I also got a rose and poem in my locker."

Nikki's blue eyes widened. "You don't think that…"

"Whoever gets the rose and poem will die? Yeah I think so. I even called the police and they thought it was just some crank call."

"A crank call?" Kara would not do something like that.

"Yeah, the police officer I talked to said they got a lot of those calls and thought it was fake. He said whoever kept crank calling kept giggling. Well I wasn't giggling and he wouldn't take me seriously! I'm so scared. What if he comes after me? Or you? Nikki we can't be alone!"

"I know what you mean…we should go somewhere where it's crowded…"

"Somewhere crowded? The mall? I think it's opened till eleven," suggested Kara.

"Actually, how about Club Azuless? It's opened till about one in the morning?"

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

Later that night…

Ring! Ring!

Sora sighed and got up to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Sora, what are you doing tonight?"

"Matt?"

"Yes it's me. So, what are you doing tonight?" Matt asked eagerly.

"Oh, I dunno…"

"Feel like going with me to the mall?"

"Well…I was at the mall yesterday…"

"Oh come one Sora…please…" he begged.

"Well…"

"Pretty pretty please…"

"Well since you asked me so nicely. Okay."

"Great. I'll pick you up around eight. Bye."

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

Around eight-thirty…

Ring! Ring!

Tai impatiently tapped his foot.

Ring! Ring!

Oh come on Sora. Pick up…

Ring! Ring!

*sigh* She must be out. Oh well, he thought as he hung up the phone. I guess I'll go to the mall alone.

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the mall…

"Let's get something to eat at the food court. I'm starved!"

Sora giggled. "You sound like Tai."

Matt frowned at this. How did she always seem to mention Tai? He remembered when he asked her which shirt look better on him. And what did she say? She told me they looked like Tai. When she asked me what time it was, I told her that it was time to get a new watch. And what did she say? She told me I sounded like Tai. Damn him! 

"Matt? Hello?"

"Huh?" Sora laughed at his expression, causing him to smile. Her laughter was like music.

"Look! Isn't that Tai," she said as she pointed to a table with Tai and five tacos, one hotdog, fries, and a soda. She grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him to Tai.

"Hey Tai,' Matt said annoyed.

"Hi Tai," Sora greeted as Matt grabbed two chairs nearby.

Tai frowned at Matt. So, that's why she wasn't home. Figures. Matt can have any girl, but he's going after our best friend. "Hi guys," Tai said with a fake smile.

Matt looked smug at the uncomfortable Tai. So, he has the hots for our best friend too. Well too bad Tai. I'm going to get her. Not you.

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

February 5th, Monday after school…

Kara looked fearfully around her. Those phone calls she got last night really upset her.

_______Flashback_______ 

"Hello?"

"Hello," said a distorted voice.

"Who is this?"

"Who is this?" mimicked the voice.

"This is Kara. Who are you?"

"A friend of Sora's. Say Kara, did you call the police about a certain rose and poem?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You heard the question."

"Listen, I don't need this. Bye!" she slammed the phone down.

Ring! Ring!

"Oh no…not again…" she whispered frightfully. "H-hello?" she answered the phone.

"Now, now, now Kara. You shouldn't have hung up on me. You know, it's really rude."

"Who is this? Answer me or I'll hang up!" Kara demanded.

"Don't hang up or I'll come after you now!" the voice yelled harshly.

"What do you want?"

"I want your body. Don't you remember the poem? I also want you to not tell anyone about this or I'll come after you and Nikki. Then you'll know how that Lana girl felt. Bye."

________End of Flashback_________ 

I need to tell someone. Sora. I know we didn't get along very well but I know I can trust her. Plus Nikki will be too upset about this to think straight.

"Sora!" she called out. Kara could see Sora talking to Matt and Tai at her locker. "Sora, I need to talk to you," she said.

Sora frowned. Something was wrong. "What is it?" she asked the urgent girl.

Kara looked around fearfully. Her eyes rested on Tai and Matt. 

"Don't worry, you can trust them," Sora reassured.

"Look, I know we never got along…but I need your help. It's a matter of life and death." She caught the odd stare she was getting from Matt Ishida, but he just looked away quickly. Sora noticed it too.

"Do you two mind giving us some privacy?" Sora asked. She then motioned to the library, where she knew it would be secluded.

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

In the library, Kara took a deep breath and began. 

"What? Did you recognize the voice?" Sora asked when Kara was finished.

"No…it seemed so familiar but it was distorted," Kara said. She paused a moment to think. "It was definitely a male."

"Well, what can I do about it?"

"Please, you have to find out who it is. Not only for me or Nikki, but also for any other girls."

"I'll try my best, but why me? Because if it is one thing I learned from Nikki, it's that I can trust you. And I know you'll help me, you're that type of person. Plus, you work part time at the newspaper place, the Odaiba Sunrise. And I know you're good at reporting. You have to be to be a high school student that writes for the Sunrise."

Sora blushed. "Well it's an internship, and I only got to write a few pointless articles about our school. But I will help. I think you should tell Nikki about this."

"I guess you're right."

"Tomorrow, bring in the poem so I can take a look. I have to get going. I need to get to work or I'll be late." Great, what am I getting myself into? I feel like Elizabeth Wakefield from Sweet Valley High. No, wait. I feel more like Nancy Drew. *sigh*

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

Meanwhile… 

She didn't heed my warning? Well it looks like curtains for her and Nikki. Honestly, did she think I wouldn't find out? Ha! What a laugh. My plan is working out very nicely…

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

****

Are you still hooked? I hope so.

### So, who is the killer? And what exactly is his plan? Will Sora be able to find the killer? And how do Matt and Tai fit into this? Keep reading to find out.


	5. Spilt Coffee

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor will I ever. *sigh* This story is mine, so please don't steal. Some of the characters I made up, like Lana. 

**__**

Chapter Four

"Sora, you're late. That's the fifth time," Mr. Aries said. 

"I'm so sorry Mr. Aries. It's just that-"

"Save your excuses. You know, there other high school students who would jump at a chance to be in your spot. You are the only intern I like around here. Your writing style and reporting skills are amazing…but punctuality is the key. Timing is crucial. Now, I have a job for you, and it involves your school."

"My school?"

"Yes. I want you to do an article about the death of Lana Telesy. Now, I know you know her, so that should make it easier. Find out if there was anything suspicious about that. And remember, your deadline is Wednesday."

"What? But that doesn't give me much time!" Sora complained.

"Then I suggest you get started right away. Oh don't give me that look. I wouldn't have given you this assignment if I didn't think you could do it. Besides, you wanted something real to write about."

__________________________________________________________________________

Sora took out her cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Matt answered.

"Hi Matt, it's me Sora. Listen I can't tutor you and Tai in Calculus today. Something important came up," she said apologetically.

"And we're not important," Matt said, pretending to be hurt.

"Matt…"

"So what is so important?"

"I just got assigned a real story."

"That's great. Congratulations."

Sora sighed. "Unfortunately, it's a big story. It's about Lana Telesy's death, and I have till Wednesday afternoon."

__________________________________________________________________________

Tuesday afternoon…

It took a lot of pulling teeth before Sora could look over the police report. And she had just gotten through with interviewing Lana's parents. It was really heartbreaking to see them…They'd lost both of their children…and they seemed so…so…lifeless. Damn! This was so hard. Sora pulled out her note pad. She closed her eyes thinking about the conversation she had with Kara.

In her head, she could hear Kara. He said he was a friend of yours. He told me not to tell anyone…if I do he'll kill me and Nikki…He asked if I called the police about a rose and poem…rose and poem…rose and poem…

"Sora!" her mother yelled, breaking Sora out of her daze. "Phone!"

Sora picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello," a voice replied. "Is this Sora?"

"Yes it is. How can I help you?"

"It's not me who needs help. It's you."

"What are you talking about?" Who is this guy? If this is Matt or Tai's practical joke, they're dead meat.

"You know, you're getting in over your head. Maybe you should quit before the going gets tough."

"Who is this?" Sora demanded.

"You'll see."

"Listen you-" Suddenly Sora heard the dial tone. "Hello? Hello?" Frustrated, she slammed the phone down. Scared? Me? Well…maybe just a little.

______________________________________________________________ 

So…she's investigating Lana's death. This should be interesting. Very interesting…especially when she finds out what happens to Nikki and Kara.

______________________________________________________________ 

Wednesday morning…

Sora sipped her coffee as she turned on the news. She always liked to watch the news before she went to school. She settled in her soft couch.

"Eighteen-year old Kara Lerner was found murdered, along with her parents…" The newscaster's voice trailed off.

"Murdered," she whispered to herself. I didn't even get to help her…

The newscaster continued, "It seems to be a chain murdering of young girls. The Valentine Killer seems…"

"Valentine Killer?" Kara's words kept echoing in her head. . He told me not to tell anyone…if I do he'll kill me and Nikki…He'll kill me and Nikki…He'll kill me and Nikki…Help me Sora…

Sora dropped her cup of coffee and gasped. "Oh my God…Nikki's the next victim." Sora rushed to the phone and dialed the police department.

"Hello, this is the Odaiba Police Department. How may I help you?" said the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm calling about the Valentine Killer. I think I know who his next target is," Sora said.

"Hang on a second while I transfer your call to Detective Sherman," the receptionist told her.

"Hello, this is Detective Sherman. How may I help you?"

"Hi, this is about the Valentine Killer's next victim. I know who-"

"Now hold it right there. Do you know how many times I've gotten that same call. Do you realize that you're wasting my time," the detective said angrily.

"Detective, I assure you that this is not-"

"Save it. I had enough with you youngsters giving us false leads. I'm sick and tired of you all playing jokes. Now goodbye miss."

"Wait! If you'd just hear-" *dial tone* "-me out." Damn it! Stupid police department. I can tell they're going to be no help. Looks like I'm on my own. Her hands flew up in the air in frustration.

_______________________________________________________________________ 

****

I'm sorry folks that this fic wasn't finished in time for Valentine's Day. But hey, I'm working on it. 

As for my other fics, I'll continue them. I just needed a break from them.

### Is this still intriguing you? Who do you think the killer could be? Review if you like.


	6. Blood Stained Petals

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor will I ever. *sigh* This story is mine, so please don't steal. Some of the characters I made up, like Lana. 

**__**

Chapter Five

Nikki Warner looked around till she found Sora. "Sora!" she cried out.

"Nikki! Thank goodness, you're all right. I've been so worried ever since…" Sora's voice trailed off as she looked at her friend.

"I-I can't believe she's dead…and her parents too…" sobbed Nikki. "I've known her since kindergarten and now she's gone…"

Sora gave a comforting hug. "You shouldn't go out tonight."

Nikki pulled away. "I have to. I have that volunteer job at the hospital tonight."

"Can't you call in sick?"

"I did that Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday. How long do I need to keep doing that? I'm scared but I can't let fear put my life on hold."

"But Nikki…maybe it's safer that you-"

"No Sora. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to be late. I have to tutor two people today in French. See you later."

"Nikki, wait!"

A hand clamped down on Sora's shoulder. "Just let her go," Tai said, scaring Sora.

"Tai! Don't scare me like that!" Sora scowled.

"Sorry Sora."

"Don't you have soccer practice to get to?"

"Yeah…what's the matter?" Tai asked.

Sora looked in his concerned eyes for a moment before turning away. "Nothing."

________________________________________________________________ 

"Ah, you're here early," Mr. Aries said.

"About my article…"

"You do have it completed, right Sora?"

"Well yes but I wanted to take a different spin on it. Another girl was murdered from my school by the so-called Valentine Killer…" Sora's voice trailed off.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…What if he goes after you?"

"But I have quite a bit of information on what's happening. Plus I think I can find who it is," pleaded Sora.

"You think? Sora, you're talking about investigating! Finding whom the killer is won't be easy. It's dangerous," Mr. Aries said.

"I know, but if you'll just give me the cha-"

"Absolutely not. Sora, I'm going to have to make you take a leave of absence for awhile."

"What?! My internship!" Sora protested.

"You're a good kid. I'd hate to see anything bad happen to you. Now go home and stop pursuing this killer. Leave it up to the police."

"Yeah right. The police are a bunch of lazy…" Sora mumbled a few choice words as she left. If he thinks this will make me stop, he has got another thing coming. I should call Nikki before she goes to her volunteer job. Maybe I can still dissuade her.

_______________________________________________________________________ 

"Finally, I get to go home and relax," Nikki said to herself. Why did I ever agree to be a French tutor? It takes up too much time. She put her French book in her book bag and noticed something was missing. Her math book! Great, she'd have to go get it. A sigh escaped Nikki's lips as she put her book bag on her shoulder.

When she stepped out of the library, she noticed something different about the hallway. It was unusually dark. She gulped as she walked down the dark halls. Her eyes darted left and right. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. It felt like someone was watching her…

Nikki jumped at the sound of a door slowly opening by itself. Okay Nikki, just walk past it…it's probably nothing, she told herself. As she walked by the door, she couldn't help but look. She thought she saw someone. "uh…Is anyone there?" When she got no answer, she peered into the room. She gasped, "Mr. Wiley!" Sure enough, the janitor was lying face down. "Mr. Wiley, are you okay?" She shook him a little, but he made no movement. Nikki then turned him over. But the moment she did…she regretted it. A scream welled up in her throat as she saw the blood stained gash in his throat. Her book bag fell off her shoulder as she stood up with a pale face.

Her blood turned cold as she realized that the murderer was here, in the school right now. She slowly backed away from the body, staring at it in horror. I have to get out of here…he's here… She kept backing up till she hit something soft, yet muscular. The person put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh thank God! Someone killed Mr. Wile…" her voice trailed off when she turned around and found herself staring at the doll-like mask. She backed away from him slowly, her eyes looking for a means to escape, but he blocked the doorway. Fear coursed through her veins as she saw the knife he was hiding. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened to scream, but he was too fast…

_______________________________________________________________________ 

"No, Nikki hasn't come home yet. Her tutoring job ended an hour ago. I am going to call the hospital. Maybe she went straight from school to there," Nikki's mother said.

"I hope so. Thanks Mrs. Warner," Sora said as she pressed end on her cell. She didn't come home? Well she wouldn't have gone straight to the hospital. Where could she be?

Ring! Ring!

Sora took out her cell phone and looked at the number. Unknown. Hmmm…I wonder who this is… "Hello?" she answered.

"Hello Sora." Sora's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. "What's the matter, can't find your friend?"

"Where is she you bastard? You better not have done anything to her or-"

"Save it Nancy Drew."

"What did you call me?"

"Well you are acting like Nancy Drew, the snoop. But unlike her, you're never going to figure out who I am," the voice taunted.

"Listen you creep, answer me! What did you do to her?"

"Why don't you go to school? Check the hallway of Nikki's locker. You'll find your answer there." 

As soon as Sora heard the dial tone, she rushed out to her car. No, no, no…she can't be dead…not her…not her too… Sora fought hard to push her panic down as she drove. Within no time, she was at school. She tried the front door…locked. She tried the gym doors…locked. She ran to the doors near the auditorium…opened. She ran down the deserted hallways till she came to the one with Nikki's locker. The dimly lit hallway cast an eerie glow, but Sora ignored it, her pace slowing down to a walk. 

Suddenly, the school was plunged into darkness. Maybe I should have called someone. Damn it! I wasn't thinking clearly. Creak! Sora jumped at the sound and stopped. Up ahead she saw a door slowly opening. The little hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. She looked around as she came to the door. When she stepped in, her heart caught in her throat. Lying on the ground was a dead janitor pointing to a closet. As if she was under a spell, she walked to the closet and opened it. 

There hung Nikki over a puddle of white flower petals, and a single white rose tipped with crimson coming out from her mouth, as blood slowly trickled out. Slowly it made it way down the dead girl's body, staining the white petals below. That very sight was too much for Sora, and she fainted. A figure smiled at the fallen girl and walked up to her with a rose in his hand.

_______________________________________________________________________ 

****

Sorry to leave you all like that. Who is that figure? And what will he do to Sora with that rose? Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Crimson Tipped Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor will I ever. *sigh* This story is mine, so please don't steal. Some of the characters I made up, like Lana. 

**__**

Chapter Six 

The figure looked down at the fallen girl. Her face slightly pale…delicate… He bent down and moved a few strands of her hair back as he took out a clip. He carefully placed the rose in the clip and put it in back of her right ear. It's not time my sweet…not time…

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

"Hey Couch, I forgot something in my locker. Can I get it now, since practice is over?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, just don't be too long."

"Thanks," he said as he left the locker room. As Tai was running to his locker, he noticed the lights off. Why is it so dark in here? Creak! Tai stopped. "Is anyone there?" he called out. Upon hearing no answer, Tai walked up to the open door and walked in. "What the-?" He cut himself off when he saw the dead janitor. He looked to where he was pointing to and saw Sora in front of a closet with a dead Nikki Warner.

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

Voices… She could hear voices but couldn't make out who they belonged to…

"Sora," someone called. "Come on…wake up…"

Slowly, Sora's eyes began to open. "Ohhh…" she moaned. It took a few minutes for her vision to clear. "Tai? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," he replied softly. He gently helped her sit up. "I'll be right back."

Sora looked around. She was now sitting up in the back of an ambulance. She got up and out of the ambulance.

"Sora! You shouldn't have gotten up," Tai scolded.

"Miss, just sit down a bit and take it easy," an EMT told her.

"What happened?" she asked confused.

"You don't remember?" Tai asked surprised.

"You fainted," the EMT answered.

"Oh." Sora closed her eyes. Slowly it all came back to her. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Sora, what's the matter?" Tai asked with concern.

"I-I remember seeing…" Tears welled up in her eyes.

Tai put his arms around her. "Sh…it's okay Sora," he said, trying to comfort his best friend. "I'm here for you."

"Thanks Tai," she choked out. They remained that way for a few minutes until…

"Ahem."

They broke apart and stared up at police officer, Ted Chamberlain. "Are you Sora Takenouchi?"

Sora nodded in response.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions," he said.

"Okay, I'll give you some privacy," Tai said getting up.

"Hold on. We need to ask you a few questions Mr. Kamiya. You are the one that found the bodies and Ms. Takenouchi, right?"

"Yeah," Tai answered.

A few minutes later…

"Can I see your cell phone?" Officer Chamberlain asked her.

"Sure," she said as she took it out of her purse.

He inspected it and wrote the number down on his notepad. "Are you sure you don't recognize the number?" 

"Yes, I'm positive. I usually don't give out my number," Sora replied.

"Ms. Takenouchi, you mentioned that you were trying to find out who the Valentine Killer was. I suggest you decline. It's too dangerous and you are too young. I trust your boyfriend-"

"Friend," Tai and Sora corrected.

"Right," the officer said amused. "Like I was saying, I trust your friend will keep you out of trouble. Right Mr. Kamiya? Make sure she stops pursuing this. Take care and keep in touch." He handed both of them his number. "If he calls you again or anything else comes up, don't hesitate to call me." 

When he left, Tai turned to Sora. "He's right, it's too dangerous."

"Oh not you too Tai," she exclaimed, exasperated.

______________________________________________________________________________ 

"Tai, you didn't have to follow me home."

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you'll be all right. Sora, you aren't going to listen to reason will you?" Tai looked at Sora.

"Tai…" Sora looked away.

"Listen, you're my best friend and we've known each other since first grade. I'd hate to see anything happen to you. Please promise me something. Promise you'll stop this," Tai said firmly.

Sora looked at Tai and put one hand behind her back. "I promise," she said as two fingers remained crossed behind her back. 

Tai looked relieved. "Good, I'll see you at school. Bye!" 

"Bye!" When his car was out of sight, she looked at her crossed fingers. "Sorry Tai. This is one promise I have no intention of keeping. He killed Nikki…and so many others…he killed Kara after she asked me for my help. I will find him. He's got to be stopped." Sora then took out her key and turned it in the lock. "I'm home mom!" she called as she walked into her house.

"Sora! I've been so worried. Where were you?"

Sora took a deep breath and told her what happened. 

Her mother's face turned into a frown. "Now I don't want to leave Friday."

"Mom, you go and have fun. You have to go to that convention. It's important for the business."

"Oh honey I don't want you to be alone. Why don't you stay at a friend's house or have someone stay with you while I'm gone."

"I guess so mom. Try not to worry."

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Sora sat in her room thinking about the past few days. A few annoying strands of her hair fell in her face. She pushed them behind her right ear and stopped. What was that? She walked to the mirror and gasped. A rose clipped to her hair. But not just any rose, his signature rose. He touched me… She shuddered and took the clip and rose off. The rose now lay in her trash can while the clip lay in her hand. It was a metallic purple clip with a cat's paw print. It seemed so familiar…but she could not figure out why and put it on her dresser.

Pacing back and forth, she looked at the pieces of the puzzle she had. He knows my home number and it is unlisted… He knows my cell phone number…but only a few people have that number… He claims he is a friend of mine, she thought as she recalled what Kara told her about the phone call. He knew Lana's, Kara's, and Nikki's locker combinations… 

Sora stopped pacing and grabbed a piece of paper. She sat down and started making a list of all the people that had her home and cell number.

__

Home Number:

Tai, Kari, Matt, Tk, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Nikki

Cell:

Tai, Matt, Mom, Nikki

Am I forgetting anyone? No, that's it. I need help…but who can help me? I need someone smart…good at figuring out things…someone I can trust…Izzy! She rushed to her phone and dialed the number. It rang three times before Izzy picked up.

"Hello, Izzy speaking."

"Hi Izzy, it's me Sora. I need you're help."

______________________________________________________________________________ 

At Izzy's…

"Sora, shouldn't you leave this up to-"

"Please Izzy. I've been lectured enough. Just get your computer out," Sora said.

"Okay. Just tell me everything, including what Kara said." He looked at Sora and waited for her to start.

#### TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Don't Worry Nancy Drew

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor will I ever. *sigh* This story is mine, so please don't steal. Some of the characters I made up, like Lana. 

**__**

Chapter Seven

Izzy frowned. "This doesn't seem right. Matt and Tai are the only ones who have your cell number besides Nikki and your mom? And you're sure Kara told you the person on the phone said a friend of Sora?"

"Yes."

"Do any of them know anything about Lana, Nikki, or Kara?"

Sora thought hard. "Well…let's see…Both of them heard Kara tell me she needed my help about something that was a matter of life and death… They both were at Lana's locker and talked to her but I remember seeing Matt looking at the combination…but that doesn't meant either one is the Valentine Killer, right?"

"Right. Wait a sec, weren't Lana and Kara obsessed with Matt and Tai?"

"Now that you mentioned it…you're right."

"What about the notes? Were they typed? Were they handwritten?" Izzy asked.

"They were typed. Izzy, you don't think Tai or Matt would…"

"It's a possibility. Think about your guy friends. Joe Tk Tai, Matt, and me. It couldn't be me because you came to me to help you; it's not Joe because…well this is Joe we're talking about. He's been like a father to us all in the Digiworld. And Tk, no. He's too busy trying to get Kari to like him. So, that leaves Tai and Matt. And you're sure although you heard the voice on the phone distorted, that it was male."

"Oh. Well that's why I asked you for some help."

"Sora, you know a lot about flowers. That white rose…is it hard to get a rose tipped with a color? Is it expensive? Or common?"

"It does cost extra…yeah it is expensive. I know that many flower shops don't usually do that…it's pretty rare. Maybe we should check out the flower shops in Japan."

"Uh Sora…do you have any idea how many there are?"

"Yes, I know there are many, but with my mom in the flower shop business I pretty much know which ones could sell roses like that."

"All right. Do you think you can make a list or something?"

"Way ahead of you," Sora replied as she took out a list from her purse. "Maybe you could go and check these out while I head to the hospital to see if I can talk to Chad."

"You're not planning on doing this tonight are you?"

"No, of course not. How about we start tomorrow?" Sora asked seriously.

Izzy sighed. "All right. I'll do this tomorrow. Tai and Matt won't like this."

"Screw them. Tomorrow Izzy. Bye!"

______________________________________________________________________________ 

"Hey Sora," Matt said.

"Hi Matt."

"Are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you? Tai told me that you found the dead bodies yesterday. Then he said he found you. So what happened?"

"Well he called me and told me to check the school. And I did. That's when I saw the janitor and Nikki dead…" Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Sora you're very lucky he didn't come after you when you fainted," Matt said as he comforted her in a hug.

"Fainted, I didn't tell you that I fainted." Sora stepped back, still in Matt's arms.

"Well I uh Tai. He mentioned that you fainted and he found you."

"Oh." She made a mental note to ask Tai.

"I've got to go. Band practice. Bye."

Strange…

Sora then opened her locker. Propped up against her books was a red envelope. Sora picked it up and took out a slip of paper.

__

You leave me breathless as I gaze upon you,

You always seem to mesmerize me

With those crimson rubies and sexy curves.

You even leave me spellbound as you walk,

And when you smile, I swear I'm in Heaven,

But there's something I've been wanting my whole entire life,

And that's your body.

So, won't you Be My Valentine and look at the back?

Sora dropped the paper and her eyes widened. What? He's after me now? Sora bent down, picked up the note again, and flipped it over.

__

Are you shocked? What did you expect? You did get my rose I put in your soft hair? So next comes the note and then… Don't worry Nancy Drew you still have a chance of catching me. But I suggest you give it up. You can't win. 

Sora crumbled the note in anger. What? He thinks he can scare me? Ha! Sora Takenouchi will find you. Uh oh…Tai's coming my way. Sora quickly hid the note with a book. If he sees this, he'll know I didn't stop… "Hi Tai."

"Hey Sora. Is something the matter?"

"No, I'm fine," Sora said as she shut her locker and started walking with Tai.

"Well come on Nancy Drew. Walk a little faster."

Sora stopped walking. "What did you call me?" That's what the killer keeps calling me…

"Nancy Drew. You know the sleuth. Well at least you gave this up. You can't win against a murderer."

You can't win…You can't win… The words from the note! Sora gasped.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Tai asked.

Come to think of it…Tai's the only one she gave her locker combination to…he's the only one that knows…

"Sora?"

"Oh uh sorry. I need to uh…get going. Bye Tai." Sora walked away quickly before Tai could react. Get a grip Sora. Just because he knows your locker combination, just because he called me Nancy Drew, just because he said You can't win…that doesn't mean anything…it could just be a coincidence…

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Later that day…

"Izzy!"

"Hi to you too," Izzy said as Sora rushed in. 

"I got a note today. Look," she said as she handed him the note. "There's only one person that has my locker combination and it's Tai."

"Tai?"

"Yes, and I had the strangest conversation with him today. He called me Nancy Drew! That's what the killer keeps calling me."

"That doesn't mean anything…"

"He also said You can't win. That's what the note says."

"Whoa. That still doesn't mean anything. It could be coincidence. Are you sure he's the only one with your locker combination?" Izzy asked.

"I'm positive."

"All right, well calm down. Let's not jump to conclusions." Izzy looked at Sora worriedly. "Maybe you should stop this Sora. I think it's starting to get dangerous."

"Forget Izzy. With or without your help I'm going to find him," Sora said determinedly.

"Well in that case, I might as well help you. Anyway, I was on my way to check out the flower shops. So, why don't you go to the hospital to see Chad? We'll talk at my house tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Izzy. Bye," Sora said as she left.

______________________________________________________________________________ 

### Is it really coincidence? Or is it something more? Will Izzy find out anything at the flower shops? Will Sora find something useful from Chad? 

****

Find out in the next chapter.


	9. At the Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor will I ever. *sigh* This story is mine, so please don't steal. Some of the characters I made up, like Lana. 

**__**

Chapter Eight

Sora arrived at the hospital. "Hi, can I have the room number for Chad Telesy?"

"Are you a friend? I'm sorry but we don't allow-" The receptionist was suddenly cut off. 

"No, I'm his cousin and my mother sent me to see how he is. I came all the way from the states and I think I deserve to see my cousin. Especially since he lost his sister…my cousin…" Tears sprung to Sora's eyes. 

"Oh dear…here don't cry, have a tissue."

"Thank you," Sora sniffled as she took the tissue. Wow, I can't believe I'm doing this…I can't believe it's actually working…

"It's room 101."

Sora sniffled slightly. "Thanks," she said as she walked towards the elevator. Once in their, she smiled. I am good! I should become an actress! The elevator came to a stop and Sora stepped out. 

"Let's see…room 101. Where would that be?" Sora looked at a sign and smiled. Bingo! She walked up to room 101. Well…here goes nothing. She turned the doorknob and walked in. On the bed she saw Chad with his eyes closed, hooked up to various machines. She gently touched his forehead, brushing aside a lose strand of hair. Maybe this is not such a good idea. Besides, he's sleeping. 

Sora turned to leave but a grip on her hand stopped her. "What do you want? You came this far to get something, so why leave now? And how did you get in here?" It isn't everyday you find some pretty girl touching your forehead, and he wanted to know why she was here.

"I pretended to be a cousin from the states. My name is Sora Takenouchi."

"Sora?" Where did I hear that name before?

"I went to school with Lana."

Oh! I knew I heard that name before. He was in college and his sister was in high school. She'd often talk about Sora...she was always jealous of her...I can see why. "Why are you here? You obviously never got along with my sister."

"True, but well you see…After Lana was killed, Kara and my friend Nikki Warner were also killed by the same person. Kara asked me for help to stop whoever it was that gave her the rose, poem and phone calls. She told me that he warned her to keep her mouth shut and if she didn't…he would kill her and Nikki…but somehow he found out she told me. Then the next day in school, I found out she was dead. That same guy called me on my cell that day after school and told me to look in the hallway that my friend Nikki's locker was. And when I did…I found a dead janitor and Nikki brutally murdered. I fainted…and to make a long story short…the police told me to quit looking for this guy. But I couldn't…not after Kara asked for help, not after Nikki being killed, and I didn't want anyone else to get killed. And when I got home, I found his signature rose in my hair and then I got the poem in my locker. He knows I'm looking for him."

"And you want my help? Maybe you should-"

"I'm not giving up till I find that guy. I just have to find him before he gets to me and the police is not an option. I have some clues but…"

"I'll help you in anyway I can," Chad said. 

"What did the guy look like?"

"He had on the scream outfit, minus the mask. Instead it was a doll-like mask. Kind of like cupid."

"Could you see his hair or eyes? Did he ever take off his mask?"

"His hair I couldn't see…and his eyes I could see. They were the color of chocolate and there were orange specks in them."

"Was he tall? Athletic? Big build?"

"Well he was about…uh…stand up straight." Sora stood up straight, and he continued, "He's about a few inches taller than you."

"Do you remember anything distinguishable?"

Chad closed his eyes thinking. "No…I don't think so. I don't know if he was athletic, but he was strong and muscular. And his voice…it was male…but it was distorted. He must have had a distorter in his mask. I'm sorry but…I can't think of anything else." Chad opened his eyes.

"Don't be sorry. You've been very helpful. Thanks. I really appreciate it." Sora turned around to go but a hand stopped her.

"Please Sora, I know you and Lana never got along…and as much as I want to see him caught, I don't want you to get hurt. Turn to the police, they'll help. Leave it up to them to-"

"I'm sorry Chad, but I can't say I'll quit now. I will find him," she said as she left.

As the door closed, Chad shook his head. Crazy girl…I can't believe she's trying to stop a killer… 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

After school on Friday…

Thank goodness! No homework, which means I can focus on more important things. Sora slammed her locker shut.

"Sora!" called a familiar voice.

Sora turned to see Kari running up to her. "Kari, hi."

"Have you seen my brother around? He's supposed to take me to my dance class."

"No I haven't. Sorry." A metallic purple caught Sora's attention. It was a clip with a paw print on it. Very unique…and familiar too… "Kari, nice clip," she commented.

"Thanks. I know it probably looks strange with only one clip but I can't find the other one and I love this clip…it reminds me of Gatomon. I have to get going. I need to find Tai or I'll be late," Kari said running off.

Sora's eyes widened as she realized where she'd seen that clip before. "The clip at home…the one with that rose," she whispered in shock. Suddenly, a hand lightly touched her shoulder, causing Sora to jump back in fright.

"Sorry," Tai said. Why is she so jumpy? "I just wanted to see if you were still free tonight and this weekend."

"Don't do that again Tai! You scared me!" Sora turned around and she looked up at his eyes. Her face paled slightly as she recognized those eyes. The color of chocolate with orange specks…that's what Chad had told her. She backed away slowly from Tai. "I-I can't. I'm busy."

"What? But you said yesterday that-"

"That was yesterday, this is today. I'm sorry I can't do anything. I'm busy. I need to get going," Sora said quickly. And before Tai could say something, she left as fast as her legs could carry her.

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Ding-Dong!

Izzy got up and answered the door. The moment he opened the door, Sora rushed in faster than the wind. She looked upset. He closed the door. "Hey Sora, what's the matter?"

"Yesterday I went to the hospital and talked to Chad. He told me the guy wore a mask but he could see the eyes. They were chocolate with orange specks in them. His voice was distorted and he was muscular…strong…and then the clip." Sora began to pace back and forth.

Izzy got up and put his hands on Sora's shoulders, stopping her and looking into her eyes. "Sora, calm down. Now what clip are you talking about and why are you so upset?

"The clip in my hair holding the rose. I saw the other clip in Kari's hair. She said she lost the other clip and then I saw Tai and when I looked in his eyes…I realized the description Chad gave me of the eyes…they were unique…"

Izzy's eyes widened. "You mean…"

Sora nodded. "Tai…"

"Oh jeez. Couldn't someone else have those same eyes?" 

Sora nodded. "I guess so, but it is pretty rare. What about the flower shop?"

"They were a popular item, those roses. No one could even give a hint as to who bought them. Sorry."

"It's okay. I guess I really don't have enough evidence to go to the police with." Sora sighed.

"No, but the police probably talked to Chad already."

"I just wish I could catch him or something. I mean I get so scared whenever I'm near him now and…"

"Sora, you've got to try to act normal around him, don't do anything suspicious, and try not to let on you suspect him."

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Later that night…

"Bye mama," Sora said as she was enveloped in a hug.

"Are you sure you still want me to go? I can always cance-"

"No, you go, and don't worry about me. I'm sure I'll be fine." Yeah right! But what am I supposed to say? Mom, I'm looking for this killer and he knows who I am? Yeah right! 

"Well, if you're sure."

"I'm sure." I must be crazy for not telling her. 

****

~*~Uh oh. A rose, a note…what next? The killer is coming closer to Sora and now her mother is going away for the weekend. What will happen to Sora? Is Tai really the killer?~*~


	10. Don't Answer the Phone

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor will I ever. *sigh* This story is mine, so please don't steal. Some of the characters I made up, like Lana. 

**__**

Chapter Nine

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?"

"Hi Kari, it's me Sora."

"Hi Sora. Let me guess, Tai, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Hang on a sec," Kari told her. 

Just act normal. Don't act suspicious. That's what Izzy said. Sora sighed as she held the phone tightly in her hands.

"Hello Sora."

"H-hi Tai."

What's she so nervous about? What am I supposed to say to her? "So…"

"So…" Come on Sora, you can do this.

"So…" Tai tapped his fingers in a low drumming noise as he waited for Sora to say something.

"So Tai…"

"So Sora…"

"So..."

"Okay is there a point to you calling me or are just going to say keep on saying-" Tai was cut off by Sora.

"Sorry Tai. I called to apologize about earlier today. I know I was acting strange but I was really rattled about this dream I had."

"No problem, I forgive you. Do you want to talk about it."

"No! I mean…uh…not really." Oh smooth Sora. Real smooth!

Silence.

"I gotta go Sora."

"Okay, bye Tai."

Sora hung up the phone and collapsed on the plush tan cushions of her couch. Her eyes traveled around the room as a smile lit up her face. It was exactly two years ago that her mom bought this house and expanded the floral shop. She could still remember how excited they both were…how happy they were redecorating…the paint fight they both had…

Ring! Ring!

Sora was rudely slapped out of her thoughts as the loud ringing reverberated through her thoughts. She got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello."

"Uh…who is this?"

"Why Sora, you don't recognize my voice?"

Sora gulped as a chill engulfed her body. "W-what do you want?"

"You of course."

"Listen you fucking bastard! I want you to leave me the hell alone!" Sora screamed into the phone.

Did she just swear? Go me! I'm getting to her. "Tsk, tsk. Such vulgarity! Such a dirty mouth."

Sora angrily rolled her eyes. "Oh, shove it!"

Sora's fear began to melt away as anger now shook her body.

"You shouldn't talk to me that way. Now I'll just have to teach you a lesson." 

Click!

Sora heard the dial tone and slammed the phone down as she stomped her feet loudly. She threw herself down on the couch. Who does he think he is? He can't keep going around and killing people! maybe I should go call the police…No! I can't. They told me not to pursue this, but I did…damn. I can't go to Tai…it seems like it is him. Why Tai? I lov-no! I don't! I don't! Arrrrg! I feel so alone and vulnerable sitting around here. But who can I turn to?

Ring! Ring!

The shrill sound cut through Sora's thoughts, startling her. For a moment, she just stared in that direction before walking to her phone. Her hand trembled slightly and her muscles tensed up as she picked up the phone. "H-hello?"

"Hi Sora."

Sora let out a sigh. "Oh, hi Matt."

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, why? Do you want to come over and watch a movie?"

"Sure. I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes?" Sora repeated.

"Yeah. I just want to grab a movie from Video Junction."

"Okay." I guess I'll be okay in fifteen minutes.

"Alright Sora. See you soon," Matt said happily.

"Bye Matt." 

Sora hung up the phone and smiled. I'll soon be safe…ah! I should tidy up the place a little… 

Twelve minutes later…

Ring! Ring!

Not thinking about it, Sora picked up the phone as usual. "Hello?"

"Hello Sora. Did you think you'd get rid of me so easily?"

Sora's back stiffened. "Why can't you leave me alone!?"

"Because that's not fun. I'll go now and leave you to your lover boy."

"He's not my lover-"

"And why not?" demanded the voice angrily.

"None of your business. Why are you so angry? And who are you? Is that you Tai?" 

Click!

"Bastard!" Sora growled. Who does he think he is? 

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

A smile played on the corner of the lips as his eyes burned through Sora's window. He loved watching the expression on her beautiful face. Torturing her was so much fun. "And tonight, she'll be mine," he whispered before slinking back into the shadows.

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sorry about how long this took but I've been busy and had little free time to myself. Sorry about how short this is. Okay, I'll stop apologizing. Feel free to review.


	11. The Next Phase

He goes after beautiful girls 
    
    Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor will I ever. *sigh* This story is mine, so please don't steal. Some of the characters I made up, like Lana. 

**__**

Chapter Ten 

Ding-Dong!

Sora smiled as she walked to the door. Thank the lord! I was beginning to get scared by myself. But now that Matt's here, I'm safe. Overcome with relief, her hand turned the doorknob. She didn't know why but she could feel her heart racing as she opened the door, letting in the dim glow of the moon. A look of bewilderment crossed her face, as she saw no one.

"Damn kids," she grunted as she closed the door. Just as she was about to sit on the couch…

Ding-Dong!

Arg! If this is Matt's idea of some sick joke then he's in for it! Her hand turned the lock as she angrily jerked the door opened. No one. Just a white rose on a white envelope. Her eyes widened as she bent down and picked up the rose. It's tipped with crimson. She gulped as her hands pulled out a folded sheet of computer paper. It read: 

Your friends Tai and Matt can be of no service to you. I'm afraid I had to "take care" of them. You are free to turn to the police, but keep in mind that I have Kari in my possession. Now you wouldn't want a sweet innocent girl to suffer because of you? 

The paper slipped out of her hand in shock. Sora ran into the house and grabbed her purse.

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

The figure's lips curved into a dark smile as he saw her get into her car. His eyes glistened, as he knew exactly where she was going. The only problem, her car wouldn't work. He quietly slipped away unnoticed and headed in the direction of Tai's house. Time for the next phase…

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

Matt swung the keys around his index finger as his other hand gently closed the door to his car. He noticed that the parking lot was unusually quiet and dim, but shrugged it off. It was probably just his nerves, right? The wind began to pick up slightly as the full moon cast an eerie glow. He could feel them, eyes watching him very carefully. His blue eyes darted left and right. All he could see was nobody. Damn! I wish I didn't park all the back here.

Varoom! Vroom!

The sound of a speeding car engine punctured the silence of the night. Matt's back stiffened as he turned in the direction and to his horror, he saw it. A black car was headed his way! His feet stood rooted to the spot, as he his body stood as still as a statue. As for the car, it loomed closer and closer.

Matt's instincts kicked in at the last minute and his feet sprang to life as he leapt out of the way and began to roll towards a hard metal pole. He realized it too late…

Bang!

A searing pain ripped through his head as he slowly picked himself up.

Varoom! Vroom! 

Matt turned around and saw the car again. He dodged to his left and crawled in between a row of cars. He looked over his shoulder and saw the vehicle come to a halt. Quietly, he crawled in between the parked cars until he could see an open space. Right across was the video store! If he could only make it…

Harsh footsteps sent Matt in a panic as he heard them become louder and louder. His eyes widened and he stood up and began to sprint. Little did he know that was exactly what the killer expected. Something hard connected with his head as he felt a shooting pain. His feet grew clumsy as he staggered. He tried to keep his eyes focused but it was no use. He was slipping away from consciousness. The last thing he remembered was falling to the ground as his hand grazed a rock and a voice. 

"No one stands in my way of getting Sora."

A very familiar voice. Oh my God! The killer is… He never finished that thought, as he became unconscious.

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sora turned the key and again, she heard nothing. Arg! Piece of junk! Her keys were yanked out as she exited the car quickly. Her eyes shifted left and right. No one, that's what she saw. She shivered slightly as she broke off into a sprint to Izzy's house. Her shoes pounded the ground as her tanned hiphuggers grazed her legs.

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

Tai sighed. Another evening alone. Mom and dad went out, and Kari was on a date with Tk. 

Crash!

Tai jumped and fell off the bed, as he was startled. What the hell? He rushed down the steps and walked softly to a door. The garage door. He gulped. What is this? Courage, man. Courage, he told himself as he cautiously flung open the door. His searched the garage but it was blanketed in a thick darkness. His feet stepped onto the cold cement as his had reached for the light switch. He flicked it. Yet, all there was no light. He frowned as he walked deeper into the garage. He knew his dad usually kept a flashlight on a table. 

Slam!

Tai jumped at the sound and his head flipped towards the door. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck; someone was watching him. With that thought, he stumbled in the dark to the door but something grabbed his ankle. He cried out as his body made contact with the floor. He could no longer feel the pressure of the hand and he looked around fearfully. 

Creek!

The lights clicked on, blinding Tai. "Ah!" When his eyes finally adjusted, he saw a hard wooden shelf barreling towards him. His last thought, I don't want to die...I don't want Kari to die… 

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sorry this took so long to get out, but I haven't looked at this fic for awhile and I had to re-read it to get some inspiration. Plus, I've been getting so much schoolwork and when I don't I'm usually out somewhere with friends. Lately I haven't really been as devoted to my writing as I once was. Probably because I'll be graduating high school in a few weeks. Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Yiiiipppppiiii!!!!! ****

Anyway, please feel free to convey your thoughts or feelings as to this part. Confused with this part? Don't worry, the upcoming parts shall clarify your confusion. Did you suspect Tai and Matt? Well, who did this to them? Who do you think it is?


	12. A Chase Through the Night

He goes after beautiful girls
    
    Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor will I ever. *sigh* This story is mine, so please don't steal. Some of the characters I made up, like Lana. 

**__**

Chapter Eleven 

Despite the comfort of the pink fleece top and blue coat, Sora shivered as she ran through the quiet streets of the night. The moonlight extended its eerie fingers to the deserted sidewalks of Odaiba. She could hear the heavy beat of her heart as her black shoes pounded on the harsh cement.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

A smile played on his lips. Okay, so he had killed those two girls but they were way too annoying. Tai and Matt should thank me, not that they can now. Why couldn't I bring myself to kill Matt? At least he's injured. Let me see, Sora is probably at Izzy's by now. Good, she'll be in for a little surprise. And she deserves what's coming to her… 

***Flashback*** 

"Now where is that trunk? There's bound to be that photo album. I need an old picture of my mom for my English project. So, come on out of your hiding spot. Wait a minute, I'm talking to a photo album. Now I know I need more sleep." He shook his head and started moving a few dusty items aside until it was uncovered. The trunk! He bent over and pulled the heavy lid up. Okay, let's see…old yearbooks…mom's old wedding dress…and…ah ha! The photo album! He pulled it out but noticed a small pink book. 

"Huh? What's this?" he asked aloud as he pulled out the little book. He opened it and inhaled sharply. It was his mother's old diary! Curious as to what was inside, he began flipping and skimming through the pages in the book. He stopped what he was doing when he read the most awful thing he could ever read.

"I felt like I was on top of the world so I bought a bottle of champagne to celebrate. I wanted to surprise my husband so I left work early to go home and cook a feast. He'd be so thrilled when he found out that I had finally gotten that job promotion. I pushed the key in the lock and opened the door, but something wasn't right. I could just feel it. I noticed his shoes on the ground and wondered why he would be home. I called his name but no one answered. Instead, I heard laughter. A cold chill ran through me as my heart froze. My ears perked up and I listened. This time I didn't hear anything, so I walked to where I thought I heard the noise. I saw his belt on the floor in front of a closed door and I heard it again. There was no mistaking it this time. It was clearly a female! I opened the door and nearly had a heart attack. What I saw shattered my happiness. I couldn't believe it! Betrayed by my own best friend, Lillian Takenouchi. That heartless bitch was stark naked beneath my husband. Tears sprung to my eyes as they both froze and turned towards me in shock. Before I could get an explanation I ran out and didn't look back as I heard my name. That home wrecker…"

His eyes widened and he turned the page and skimmed through a few more entries. 

"That home wrecking bitch had the nerve to call me and send me flowers with a card apologizing! I ripped the card without reading it and tossed those damn flowers in the garbage, right where they belonged. Tomorrow I have to go to court and I feel so hurt for what he and her did to me. Now my marriage and my happy family is shattered. I mean how could she do this to me? My so-called best friend! Ha! I was there for Lillian when her husband was sent to jail and she stabs me in the back! For God sakes, she has a daughter! What kind of example is she setting for Sora? Some role model! She'll probably end up doing the same thing as her parents. Her parents seemed nice and her mother was like an angel but look what she did. Sora is looking more and more like her mother before she dyed her hair. Damn it! She has that same killer beauty of her fucking mother! Oh how I hate the Takenouchi's with a passion. And someday, I'd like to see them suffer and pay…"

His fists clenched tightly. He closed the trunks with his strong arms and took the diary. He'd read the rest later when he calmed down. So, that's why they got a divorce! Leaving me with a pretty tough life! Maybe she's right…Sora Takenouchi, girl of my dreams, will do just that. Her mother deserves to pay…

He then rushed down the stairs with the diary and into his room where he took out "The Box". He opened the lid and looked at the pictures. His hand pulled out the blue helmet and held it close to him as he pulled out various pictures. There was one of her hugging Biyomon, Tai with his arm around Sora, Matt and Sora laughing, Tai and Sora playing soccer, Matt giving her a piggy back ride, Sora in her swimsuit, Sora reading a book, Sora and Matt hugging, Matt teaching Sora to play the guitar, and other pictures of her. She's so beautiful, like an angel. How could she possibly ever try to hurt me? Could my mom be right? I mean, she said Lillian was an angel but then she slept with my father. He quickly put the pictures and helmet away. I need to talk to someone and get this off my chest…

***End of Flashback*** 

His face hardened as he remembered what happened that day. He shook his head free from those haunting thoughts. What am I doing standing around Tai's house? I have to get to Izzy's. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sora knocked and rang the doorbell but heard no reply. "Izzy?" she called. 

*Silence* 

Her hand then clamped onto the doorknob and turned it. She was surprised to find the door opened but thought nothing of it. "Izzy?" she called out again as she stepped inside. Hmm…maybe he's in his room. Sora took off her coat and hung it on a coat rack by the door. She began ascending the steps slowly. For some reason, she had this feeling of dread. Calm down girl…

"Izzy?" She stopped at a thick wooden door. Her hand came into contact with the door.

Knock! Knock!

Still, she heard no answer. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. Why am I so nervous about entering Izzy's room? I've done this before. She gulped as her hand began trembling. Okay, I can do this. With a trembling hand she opened the door and gasped.

Her eyes frantically looked around the room in shock. Bed sheets and pillows torn…Izzy's computer smashed…What?! She ran over to the smashed computer and her hand flew to her mouth. Izzy…

"Ohhh…"

Sora sprang up and looked around wildly. Where did that come from?

"Ohhh…"

She began to walk slowly to the muffled voice. Her heart began to race as she saw a pair of feet sticking out of the closet. Oh no…please dear God… Her hand unsteadily opened the closet to find Izzy lying face down. 

"Izzy!" she cried as she turned him over. Please be okay… 

"Oh no Izzy. Not you too," she choked out as her eyes fell on the bleeding gash on his head and chest. Hang on, I'll go get help. As fast as she could, she ran to the phone in Izzy's room and picked it up and found there was no dial tone. She looked to see if it was plugged in and it was. The only problem, someone cut the wire. 

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she felt that familiar sense of fear and panic. She pushed it back, and reached for her purse but found none. Oh no…it must have fallen off when I was running. If only I had my cell! With a glance over her shoulder, she whispered, "Don't worry Izzy, I'll go get help."

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Joe whistled happily as he jogged in the brisk coldness of February. Ah the night sky, so spectacular, calm, peaceful… 

Slam! 

"I'm so sorry," apologized the girl that ran into him.

"Sorry it's all my fault. I should have been-" 

The girl cut him off. "Don't worry. I was in a hurry because-because-you have to help me!"

Joe looked at the girl. "Sora!"

"Huh? Joe?" she asked through her tears. 

"What's the matter?" he asked with great concern. 

"It's Izzy…hurt…there's no time to explain. Just follow me, I think he lost too much blood already."

Joe looked at the teary eyed girl and nodded. "Take me to him."

"Do you have your cell phone?"

"Of course. We can call the ambulance when I see how badly he's hurt."

"But Joe, I think you should call-"

"Sora, I know what I'm doing. Now just shut up," Joe snapped harshly. 

Sora stopped and stared at him in shock. What was that?

Oops, I shouldn't have done that. "Sorry, I'm just a little tense. Come on!" Joe said as he pulled Sora along. 

At Izzy's house… 

Joe silently walked away from Sora and called over his shoulder, "Stay there. I'm going to make sure the house is safe. So I suggest you go tend to Izzy's wounds in his room, but don't move him out of the closet. I'll be up in a sec, okay?" 

"O-okay," she said as her feet guided her upstairs. At the top of the stairs, Sora froze. She didn't tell him that Izzy was in his closet. Come to think of it, since when did Joe wear costumes. Her face paled as her right hand flew to her mouth. Oh my god, he's wearing the scream costume minus that cupid mask. A cold shiver ran through her body. Oh dear lord, I have to get out of here and get to the police. Goosebumps ran along her skin as she tiptoed down the stairs. Luckily, the front door was in front of the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Sora listened to make sure Joe wasn't coming. She heard no noise. Sora was about to put her hand on the doorknob when she felt a pair of strong arms grab her from behind, dragging her into the living room. She screamed slightly as she was thrown on the sofa. 

"And where do you think you're going?" Joe asked darkly. His eyes sparkled dangerously as he looked at her. And before she could do anything, he pinned her down. 

"Joe! Get off of me!" My God…how did he get so strong?

"Sorry sweetheart, but it's time for a little fun." He smiled at her pale face and with one hand holding her wrists in place, he gently ran his hand along her cheek, looking into her teary eyes. He then tore off his costume with his free hand.

Joe smiled at her. "You know, you're beautiful when you're scared." Then he began to drink her in, causing a shudder to erupt from her body. 

Oh no…I have to get free. Sora brought her knee up slowly and drove it into his sensitive area. As he cried out with pain and surprise, Sora slipped out of his grasp and began running for her life. She didn't even look back as she flung open the door. The cold air cut through her top and harassed her delicate skin. Fear and panic coursed through her veins when she heard the harsh sound of footsteps in the distance. "Sora!" he called out. Her eyes darted left and right as she frantically tried to run faster at the sound of his voice. It was hard trying to remain calm when he persisted with his taunts. She shivered again.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Shit," Joe growled as he picked himself up and pulled out his cell phone. His feet began to carry him outside into the chilly night as he dialed the familiar number. Despite the slight pain, he smiled as he heard her footsteps in the distance. "Sora!" he called out. Ha ha ha, I'm getting closer. "You can run but you can't hide! One way another I'll get you, my sweet Valentine," he taunted.

_________________________________To Be Continued__________________________________ 

At long last, I have chapter eleven out. So, enlighten me. What do you think so far? Stay tuned for the next chapter! It's filled with all sorts of surprises. 


	13. Night of Revelations

He goes after beautiful girls
    
    Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor will I ever. *sigh* This story is mine, so please don't steal. Some of the characters I made up, like Lana. 

**__**

Chapter Twelve

Matt's blue eyes slowly opened and all he could see was white light. What? Where am I? His head turned to the side as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Ah, glad to see that you're awake Mr. Ishida. I am afraid I couldn't get a hold of your parents, but you are of legal age to sign yourself out of this hospital and I have those papers right here. Oh wait, what am I doing? You can't see them just yet," said an elderly short nurse as she slowly entered, carrying a clipboard and papers. As soon as she saw him struggling to sit up, she rushed over him. "Oh no dear, take it easy. You took a nasty hit."

His eyes widened as he looked at the nurse. That's right! Oh crap, I have got to get out of here. "Give me those papers now."

"I'm sorry but you should stay overnight to-"

Sorry about this Miss. But there is no way in hell that I am ready to just sit back and relax in this hospital bed when I know she's in trouble. And with that, he roughly grabbed the nurse's uniform, pulling her small frame closer to him. "I don't care! Give me those release forms now!"

She looked at him horrified as she practically threw the papers at him, and as soon as she was free of the grip she ran straight out of the room saying, "Give them to the front desk when you're finished."

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Joe dialed the number as fast as he could. "Hey, it's me Joe."

"No, really?" replied a sarcastic voice. 

"Look, I don't have time for this. Sora got away!"

"What?! You were supposed to keep her-"

"Don't you think I know that!" snapped Joe.

"All right, I was headed to Izzy's and since I had to dispose of that car, I'm on foot. So, I should probably run into her. Unlike you, I'll make sure she doesn't get away."

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Smack!

"Sorry."

Sora saw a hand in front of her and she saw Tk when she looked up from her place on the ground.

"Tk!" she cried out in relief as her arms flung around his waist.

"Whoa, whoa. Glad to see you too," laughed Tk. As soon as his eyes saw her expression and tear stained face, he bent down and slowly brought her up on her feet. "Sora? Why are you crying? What's wrong?" he asked in alarm. 

"Izzy…hurt…Joe-he-he's him! He did it!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Joe is the killer!"

"What?!"

"Sora!" called a voice.

"Tk! Th-That's him!" Sora's hands unconsciously squeezed Tk's arms. 

"Come on! Let's go this way," Tk said as he led her down the street in a different direction.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Matt clumsily left the hospital as his hand clutched his head. Damn! Out of all the people, who would have thought it was him? he thought in a fury.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Joe smiled as he sat on Izzy's couch with his hands behind his head and feet propped up. It's a good thing his parents had some kind of technological business meeting to attend. 

***Flashback*** 

"N-no! You're lying dad! Mom would never do that!" yelled Joe in defiance.

His father gently placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm sorry son, but that's the truth."

"Does Jim know of this?"

"Yes. I am sorry I didn't tell you about your mother's affair with Mr. Takenouchi. Now you finally know the real reason why your mother died…my beautiful wife…" he broke off as tears sprung to his eyes.

***End of Flashback*** 

Joe clenched his fists. It's hard to believe that once she was considered a good friend to me, but now, I know the truth. And she should pay for what havoc her parents bestowed on two happy families.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Wait a second, these houses look awfully familiar. Come on Sora, it's just your imagination. Don't be silly, you're with Tk, and he would never do anything to hurt you, right? She gulped quietly as Tk firmly held Sora's arm, leading her back to Izzy's house. He had simply taken a different route to his house! Sora stopped suddenly as her blood ran cold. "Y-you!" she gasped as she yanked her arm out of his grip.

"Sora, what's the matter?" he knew perfectly well why she had stopped so suddenly. So, she finally figured it out. And with a fake smile plastered on his face, he turned to Sora and said in a low and dangerous voice, "Don't think of screaming." 

Sora turned to Tk, horrified as she saw his hand cover her mouth. And as she was about to bite his hand in an effort to get free, she felt something sharp press up against her back. The coldness and fear sent waves of shivers through her body as she heard him whisper in her ear, "You scream and I will carve out your spine right here in plain sight or I might not. But I suggest that you don't take any chances."

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sora, Sora, Sora. I am so sorry I never knew it was him! My own brother! Matt's fist clenched as he ran into the parking lot where he was struck down. His eyes scanned the rows of cars before they settled on his. He half stumbled and half ran as he fumbled for his keys. 

"Ah!" he exclaimed as he hit by another wave of pain searing through his head. His hand flew to the bandage and his other hand gripped his key harder as he ran up to his car. Hang on Sora, he thought as he turned the key in the ignition.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Tk threw open the door as he roughly pushed Sora in, causing her to fall on her knees and hands. He smiled as he closed the door and yelled out in a gleeful yet psychotic voice, "Honey, I'm home!"

Sora's hair swept in front of her face as she remained on all fours with her head turned down. She could feel the body temperature drop, and it wasn't just from the cold. She heard the harsh footsteps of boots approaching.

An evil glint could be seen in his dark eyes as he knelt in front of Sora, who met his gaze with a fierce, determined look in her crimson eyes. And without the slightest bit of hesitation, his hand shot out and grabbed a chunk of her red hair as he stood up, forcing her to do so too.

Sora bit her tongue to prevent herself from screaming aloud as she was forced to stand up. By instinct, her hand flew to his assaulting hand and as he pushed his face in front of hers, her fingernails dug into his hand causing him to cry out in pain. That's right you bastard! That's what you get! Now you just wait till I scream and wake up the whole neighborhood! But as soon as she thought that, she felt Tk's hand cover her mouth as he twisted her right arm painfully back, causing tears to spring to her eyes.

"Bring her into the living room! I closed all the curtains and shades!" barked an angry Joe as he stomped ahead.

Sora tried to fight back as she was being dragged into the living room, but each time, his grip just tightened, causing more pain and watery eyes. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Matt pulled into the driveway, not bothering to turn off the car as he ran up to the front door that was slightly ajar. Huh? Sora never leaves her door opened! His right hand pushed the door back as he stepped inside. Hmm…the lights are still on…and Sora's coat isn't here… "Sora?!"

He took a step forward, with his right foot landing on a crinkled piece of paper. Huh? What is this? he asked himself as he bent down to pick it up. The color drained from his face as he read the note. Tai? No! He was my best friend! And Kari? How could he?!

His gaze then fell on the signature rose and his heart stopped for a moment. Oh shit! Sora must have gone to Izzy's! And she didn't take her car? His legs carried him outside as the paper slipped out of his hand and he peered in the car window and saw her purse, as well as her keys in the ignition. Someone must have done something to her car! Without another glance back, he raced to his car and shot off to Izzy's, leaving a cloud of dust and smoke behind.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Scream, and one of us will go upstairs and finish off Izzy," Joe said harshly as he stood right in front of her. 

Tk's strong arms released her, but not before sending her reeling towards the wall, causing her to yelp in pain as her head made contact.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

****

Finally, another chapter has been added to this fic! I hope this keeps you all begging for more! I will begin work on the next chapter soon.


	14. True Intentions of a Killer

He goes after beautiful girls
    
    Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor will I ever. *sigh* This story is mine, so please don't steal. Some of the characters I made up, like Lana. 

**__**

Chapter Thirteen

Sora's head ached as she fell on the floor. She slowly turned around with her back against the wall and looked up at Tk and Joe. "W-why? Why are you doing this?"

Joe bent down and grabbed her chin. "Why?" he snarled.

She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to intimidate her, but she wouldn't let him. "Yes, I believe that's what I asked." She then saw him rise up and laugh.

Tk merely shook his head. "Oh Sora. Well, how should I phrase this? Ah yes. I'll begin by telling you that your father is sitting in jail."

"I know that," she said flatly. 

"Yes, but you were never told why. Well here's why. He slept with my mother and then he killed her when she threatened to reveal this affair," Joe told her.

"Oh but before Joe's mother was killed, your _lovely_ mother finds out about the affair. So then she wants revenge, and she waltzes into my happy family and sleeps with my father!" Tk yelled as he kicked her in the ribs.

Sora closed her eyes as she felt a cold wave wash over as the truth sunk in. How could my parents do that? 

"Your whole fucking family screwed up our happy families!" Joe yelled as he viciously grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He brought his face closer to hers, causing her to look away. He could hear her breath and he smiled a sinister smile at her, causing her to shiver. 

"That still doesn't explain why," she said as her eyes burned into his. 

"Well, Tk and I both developed crushes on you but you were always too busy with Tai and Matt to notice," he said as he released her to Tk.

Tk's hands gripped her wrists as he stared into her beautiful eyes. "We both slowly grew a strong resentment to them. Of course, this was before Joe was told the truth and before I found and read about the truth in my mom's old diary. You see, after we both found out the truth, we realized that you would never see us in the way we saw you. And we figured, if we couldn't have you, then no one would." 

Sora shivered as her blood ran cold. Oh dear lord… 

"Oh Tk don't forget about the revenge part."

"Revenge?" Sora repeated.

"Well you see, growing up in a divorced family or a growing up with no mother tends to make you feel different. And we would never have had to grown up that way if it wasn't for your home-wrecking parents. And the more Joe and I spent together, the more we thought about avenging all the wrongs done to our families. And what better way to do this then through the daughter," Tk said as he released her wrists.

Sora sunk to the ground. "But why would you kill those girls? And Tai…Matt…Kari…" 

"Tai was an idiot anyway who totally fell for you, and Matt, my dear brother, he also fell for you."

Matt and Tai…they fell for me…as in love…my best friends…but now they're dead…

"Yes well that was unfortunate. We couldn't have them around if we were going to get you," Joe added. 

"For God sakes! They're your friends, our friends!" Sora yelled. 

"Whatever," Tk shrugged.

Sora jumped up. "I can't believe you would kill your own brother!" 

"I'm not that cruel. I didn't kill him, I just rendered him unconscious. But, he probably will end up bleeding to death, and if he doesn't, I'll finish him off," he answered.

"What about Kari? Is she dead too?" Please tell me she's still alive… 

"No, we didn't kill her. Yet," Joe warned.

"You see, Kari and I went for a date in the woods and I led her to this dark area. I told her I heard some kind of noise and told her to stay put while I check it out. Then I came up behind her and…" He paused for a moment as if to make it more dramatic. "I struck her from behind and dragged her unconscious body to a car." 

Sora stared at him with disbelieving eyes. How could he have turned from such a sweet boy to this…a monster! 

"Oh no, I knocked on Izzy's door with Kari in my arms and told him that while I was away checking some noise I heard she was knocked out. And the foolish boy believed me, or so I thought."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What he means is that he went up to his room and was about to pick up the phone to call the police, but Tk caught him. You see, Izzy had figured it all out and he said Tk and I wouldn't get away with that."

"So as he backed up till he was standing in front of his closet, I finished him off and then smashed his computer."

"You're crazy! You can't get away with this." 

"Well that's what Izzy said but he's not alive now, is he?" Joe asked as he stroked her silky hair. He smirked as Sora pulled away from his touch.

Thud!

Joe and Tk's eyes connected. "What was that?" asked Tk.

"I don't know, but I'll check it out. Just stay here and guard her," ordered Joe.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Blood dripped down as pain shot through his body. His painful legs caused him to stumble once, knocking over a statue. He cringed and cursed inwardly as he fumbled to pick it up, his blood staining the white stone statue. There's was no doubt about it, someone is bound to come and check that noise out, he thought as he picked up the Babe Ruth signed bat sitting on display on a shelf next to a few autographed pictures of old baseball stars. His ears heard the pounding of two feet on the stairs and he immediately hid behind the door with the bat raised over his head.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Joe grabbed a vase on a nearby table in the hallway as he walked up to the foot of the stairs. His dark eyes narrowed as he looked up the stairs. he took a deep breath as he bounded up the staircase. With the vase held tightly in his hands, he slowly walked to the bathroom. He drew in his breath sharply as he cautiously stepped in. He checked behind the door, the linen closet, and stopped when his eyes caught the glistening purple curtain. His feet carried him quietly to the curtain as his left hand trembled slightly. And in one quick motion, he pulled the curtain and was greeted by the pitiful sight of soap and shampoo. 

He frowned as he practically tiptoed to Izzy's room. When his eyes settled on the empty closet, his heart skipped. Oh shit! He took two long strides to the phone but found the cord cut. Good thinking, Tk. 

Thud! 

His head snapped to the door as his eyes glittered dangerously. Ah ha! Gotcha, he thought as he quietly headed to Izzy's parents' room. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

"You still didn't tell me where Kari is," Sora said coldly. 

"She's tied up in the basement."

"You're sick! You need help," Sora spat. 

"Oh no my little Valentine, it is not me who needs help, it is you," Tk said as he stepped closer and closer to her, backing her up into a wall. 

"You'll never get away with this," she said as he swiftly pinned her arms above her head. 

As he looked into her eyes, he smirked. "Oh Sora, we will get away with this. You see, this will all point to you. To smash Izzy's computer, a golf club and tennis racket with your initials carved into the metal handle were used and were planted near his body along with a floral shop card with your name on the back of it. You do remember that card I asked you to sign for me two weeks ago with your cell number, right?"

"The police won't believe you one bit." Sora's eyes widened.

"Oh but they will. You see, I will tell them I was knocked out and when I came to, Kari was gone. They'll believe it because I took one of your lip-glosses you left in my brother's room and I conveniently dropped it there. All I have to do is show the police that site and they'll search the place and find it. Plus, Joe took the liberty to cut a few strands of your hair off when you fainted upon finding Nikki. We kept it in a plastic bag and planted a few of them all over Izzy's room. You see, I used gloves when I touched the racket, though I didn't use it. I just smeared some of his worthless blood on it."

Sora's eyes looked at him with horror. "You're sick! Mad! Craz-" 

Slap!

"Don't call me that Sora! Looks like I'll have to shut you up for awhile and I know just how," he said as his eyes gleamed dangerously. With a sudden motion, he forced his lips onto Sora. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

****

Well here's part 13 of Be My Valentine. I hope it enthralls you all. So what do you think of this part? Chilling? Suspenseful? Stupid? Weird? Not bad? Not good? 

I'll try not to take too long with the next part, but I'm not making any promises. I really will try to hurry up with the next part because I know what it's like to be kept waiting for the next part to a fic. 

Sorry this took so long and sorry it's so short, but I was running a little empty when it came to ideas and I felt I kept you all waiting so long.


	15. There's No One Left

He goes after beautiful girls
    
    Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor will I ever. *sigh* This story is mine, so please don't steal. Some of the characters I made up, like Lana.
    *I hope this part will serve as a distraction and get your minds off of Tuesday's attack on the US. I know that it's hard but you just have to keep on going about your daily lives showing the world that us Americans won't live our lives in fear of those terrorists. 

**__**

Chapter Fourteen

Tears sprung to Sora's eyes as she clamped them shut. She felt so helpless being in a position in which she was unable to move her limbs. Oh God, please help me… 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Izzy could hear the footsteps getting closer as he clutched the weapon, waiting for the approaching enemy. His eyes widened as he heard a pause. This was it, he thought as he raised the bat high, ready to jump out at the killer. His hands gripped the weapon harder as his heart seemed to quicken its pace. Slowly, a vase with a pair of hands entered the room. Here I go, he thought. And with that, he sprang with all the energy he had and let his bat come crashing down on a stunned Joe, who had no time to scream as the object came crashing down on his head.

Pain ripped through Joe's head as his vision faded. But before he lost consciousness, he mumbled, "Shit," as he realized that Izzy had struck him. He could feel his body slump into Izzy's arms.

Izzy had to bite his lip from screaming out in pain as he caught Joe. He didn't want him to fall and make a noise, alerting TK. Pain shot through his body as he laid Joe's limp body on the carpet, with his stomach down. 

Slowly and painfully he got up and walked to the staircase. One hand gripped the railing as the other was fastened around his father's precious bat.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Tk pulled away and looked at Sora. He smiled at her as he traced her lips with one hand. Without warning, she bit his finger causing him to slap her cheek as he slackened the position of his legs. 

I am not going to go so easy, she thought as her eyes shot open and her knee jerked free, hitting him in the most painful spot imaginable. 

Tk let her go as he fell down on both knees crying out in pain. "Take that you bastard," he heard Sora say triumphantly. Ignoring the pain, he lunged at her ankle just as she was going by. 

Sora nearly screamed as she felt his hand around her ankle. She tried kicking it off but he ended up pulling her down on the ground. As she hit the carpeted floor she cried out in pain but tried to unsuccessfully crawl away. By now, Tk was on all fours as well and jumped on top of Sora. She tried to struggle as she felt him roughly flip her over so that her back was on the ground. "Let me go!"

He had her pinned now and grinned triumphantly. "That little stunt you just pulled will cost you," he said chillingly.

She couldn't help but let her panic creep into her innocent crimson eyes as she felt one of his hands shamelessly roaming under her shirt. "Please Tk…don't do this!" 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Please Tk…don't do this!" Izzy's eyes widened as he was halfway down the stairs. Sora, he thought. Betrayal, distress, defeat, and fear were all the mixed elements of her plea and something that Izzy never thought would ever be shown by Sora. Never once, had he heard Sora scared until now. 

"I've got to get to her before he does the unthinkable to her," he whispered. To Izzy, she had been like the sister he never had and she had always helped him. And now, it was time for him to return the favor. However, a sudden stab of pain shot through him, catching him off guard and making him stumble. The bat loosened from his grip as the pain shook his body. He cried out as he felt himself tumbling down the padded stairs. Before long, a new pain shot through his head as he felt himself losing consciousness. No…Sora…Tk…

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Tk's head snapped up in alarm. "Shit," he swore as he got up and pulled Sora up by her silky hair. He heard her cry out as her hands shot to his tight grip on her head. "Come on, Sora." He painfully led her to the source of the noise. 

Sora gasped out, "Izzy!" as she broke free of his grip and knelt down by the limp boy's side. 

"Pathetic," sneered Tk as he took in the body lying at the foot of the steps. 

A shiver ran up her spine as she felt his chillingly icy blue eyes wandering all over her body. She turned to see the pure lust and desire firing up in his eyes. Oh no…now what am I going to do? Before she could move, Tk grabbed a chunk of her hair as he forced her up. "Let go of me!" 

"I guess Joe's been injured or something if Izzy made it to the stairs. Too bad for you that there's no one else to save you now," he whispered wickedly in her ears.

Sora could feel the little hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up at the sound of the psychotic tone pulsating through his soft voice as his breathe beat against her baby smooth skin.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Matt stumbled out of the car as his sapphire eyes took in all the dark houses. Where is everyone, he wondered. For a few seconds, he wobbled a bit on his feet and had to grab the side of the car for balance. "Ohhh…" he groaned as a new wave of pain attacked his head. His hand unconsciously flew to his head as a bolt of realization struck him. Not only was it the annual town meeting tonight, but everyone else probably went to the Valentine Masquerade! Damn! No wonder why it's so quiet! 

"Let go of me!" a faint yet distinct voice cried out.

His eyes widened as he felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of the voice. "Sora!" he half-yelled and half-whispered as he felt a new found strength wash over him. Ignoring the pain, his feet carried him to the front door as swiftly as they could. He brought his hand up to the brass doorknob and turned it but unfortunately for him, he found it to be locked. "Oh great," he moaned. Now how am I supposed to get in now? Come on Matt, just think. There just has to be another way in and you'd better figure it out for Sora's sake. A spare key! Maybe Izzy's parents are like my dad and they leave a spare key lying around!

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Clumsy footsteps were heard as Tk threw Sora onto the ground in a heap. Her fiery hair swept over her tear stained cheeks as their heads both shot up from the voice accompanying the footsteps. 

"Don't tell me the party already started without me," he taunted as his hands dangerously gripped two very sharp weapons.

"Don't worry Joe, we were waiting for you. Isn't that right Sora?"

Sora merely stared at them with panic and disbelief painted onto her delicate features. She felt her dry mouth open to scream as she saw Joe hand Tk a butcher's knife. Her mind yelled at her to get up and run, but the fear coursing through her veins somehow held her there glued to the carpet. 

Joe and Tk shared an amused smile at their prey. They simultaneously twirled their knives around in their hands as they slowly made their way to her as if to torture her. 

Her eyes searched around the living room for an escape and she noticed a crystal vase out of the corner of her eyes. She pushed back her fear and panic as she lunged out of their path and grabbed the vase. Her hands trembled slightly as she raised it above her head. "S-stay back!" she stuttered. 

As Tk rolled his eyes, Joe taunted her by saying, "Oh come on Sora, you don't expect to keep us away with that flimsy little vase, do you?" Both boys caught each other's gaze as they noticed how close Sora was to the entrance of the living room. 

"I mean it!" she yelled more firmly. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Dropping on all fours, Matt began a frantic search. His hands passed under a faded out welcome mat and then traveled to a set of potted plants on both sides of the plant. Dirt passed over his hands furiously as he grunted out of pure frustration. Nothing but dirt! A nagging feeling urged him on and forbade him to be discouraged as a new idea popped into his head. He easily lifted the pot on his right up. There on the dull gray step was a sterling silver key smiling up at his triumphant face.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Joe and Tk lunged in different directions with Joe blocking her only exit and Tk barreling towards her with the knife pointed in his hand. Tk easily dodged the flying vase as its impact with the wall echoed through the house. But unlike Tk, Sora was unable to move out of the way fast enough. The knife glittered with blood as it slashed her right side forcing a cry of agonizing pain out of her. As she dropped down on her knees in pain, she felt Joe yank her up on her feet as painfully as he could. She shivered as she felt the cold metal in Joe's right hand press up against her neck.

"I suggest you don't try to get away," Joe threatened as Tk kneeled down in front of the shaking girl. 

"Oh no…please not that," she choked out as she looked down in horror. There was Tk's hand caressing her stomach and moving lower to the waist of her jeans!

A cry from Joe made Tk shoot up from his position as Sora could feel Joe's hold weaken. They turned to see Joe slumped backwards into a stark raving mad Matt with a baseball bat he had found near Izzy's limp body. Tk wasted no time and grabbed Sora with a knife threatening her neck again. "Drop the bat." 

Matt coldly eyed his younger brother as he let the weapon slide out of his hand. "You won't get away with this," he icily warned. Although Matt remained glaring at Tk, he could feel his insides slowly being torn apart as his eyes connected with Sora's pleading rubies and saw the blood seeping through her shirt.

"Oh I think I already have," he replied as he threw Sora to the side and let loose a victory cry as he lunged at Matt, who stepped out of the way and tripped him. Tk lost hold of his sharp little friend as Matt was about to deliver a knuckle sandwich to his face. He blocked the punch and sent one of his own at Matt.

Sora tore her eyes away from the two struggling brothers as she painfully clutched her side. She ended up stumbling and crawling as she made her way to Joe's limp body. Her hands shook with tremors of fright as she felt her heart beat faster. She gulped as her shaking hands dug into his pockets. Her eyes flittered back to his face for fear that his eyes would shoot open at anytime and she would be done for. Yet somehow, she ignored the groans of pain and struggle as she searched his pockets till one of her hands curved around a black object. Yes! A cell phone! Her blood-streaked hands fumbled to flip open the cell. With a quick glance over her shoulders, she gasped as her eyes caught sight of Matt's head connecting with a knife's handle. Oh no, she thought despairingly as she dialed the police. But before she could press send, the phone was yanked from her hand and tossed aside into the hallway. 

"No!" she vainly cried out as she felt a pair of strong arms spin her around. Her fiery eyes met his icy cold stare as his fingers painfully dug into her shoulders.

"There's no one left to save you now my little Valentine."

________________________________To Be Continued_________________________________ 

Well it sure has been quite awhile since I last updated and I apologize for that. Hopefully this part did not disappoint you at all. BTY, I started on the next chapter to Kiss Me. 

I wasn't going to write anymore after Tuesday's attack rattled me for so long, but thanks to Relena I am back in action! Although what's happened has changed my life so much, I will not let the fear of terrorists ruin my life. It's too bad that we are going to go to war now (more lives will be added to Tuesday's attack). 

I send out my deepest sympathies to all fellow Americans! United We Stand! And for everyone else, who is not American, I thank you all for the support you show to America.


	16. Don't Want to Die

He goes after beautiful girls
    
    Disclaimer: Ah, there's really no need for me to restate this since ya all know I don't own Digimon.
    

**__**

Chapter Fifteen

"There's no one left to save you now my little Valentine."

Tk tossed the knife carelessly aside and in one quick motion, he pinned Sora to the ground with his weight and hands. She cast him a pathetically helpless look as he stared down at her with fury. I have to kill her once and for all so she won't be a problem any longer. His hands slid off of her wrist and descended upon her delicate neck. No more playing around now…

Sora attempted to scream as her hands tried frantically to pry open his grip. Her eyes widened as she could feel his grip getting tighter and tighter. She tried with her quickly fading strength to rip his hands off but she was having no success. Her eyes connected with his and for a moment she thought that it wasn't Tk but something else. If she could've, she would have gasped at this but she was quickly losing this battle for air.

"Die Sora! Die!" he maniacally cried out as he stared down at her. 

Spots…black spots began to flash before her eyes as she vainly struggled. Her grip on his hands was starting to weaken at the loss of air. I'm going to die… 

Tk couldn't help but smile at her unusually pale face. He felt her weak attempts to free herself start slipping away. I'm sorry Sora but I'm not going to let you live… 

Tears of pain and despair that were held back were now flooding out as she was beginning to see less and less. She seemed to have no control over her body as her arms fell limply to her side and her eyelids became increasingly heavy as her eye sight was diminishing fast. Everything around seemed to darken as she thought, I don't want to die… 

She's gone, he thought as he felt her go limp. He let go of her bruised neck and checked her pulse. His eyes widened to find that it was very faint. I guess my job isn't finished yet, he thought as his hands descended back onto her purple bruised neck. 

Whack!

Pain seared through his head as he slumped forward into the world of unconsciousness. 

Kari peeled her once boyfriend off of her dearest friend. It's a good thing Kari escaped from the basement and had pressed send on the cell she found in the hallway. "No! Sora! Come on! You can't be dead!" she cried out as her eyes washed over her limp body. This is no time to panic, she told herself firmly as she frantically searched for a pulse as a groan from Matt caught her ears. The sound of sirens rang through her ears as Matt hobbled over, asking fearfully, "Is she dead?" 

"I can't find a pulse," she whispered.

He instantly dropped down to her knees as he shouted out, "You know how to do CPR, right?"

As she sorrowfully shook her head 'no' the door broke open with a wave of emergency personnel flooding into the room, just as Matt was about to perform the gift of life. 

For Kari and Matt, it felt as if time was deliberately slowing its usual pace down as they helplessly watched as their dear friend was surrounded. They simultaneously flinched as they watched how an EMT sent waves of electricity through her fragile body. 

"It's not working!" they heard a voice yell out. 

"Turn it up!" barked out another EMT. 

Kari buried her tears into Matt's shoulders as he comforted her soothingly like her brother had done so many times in the past. This can't be happening…

As Matt comforted the crying girl in his arms, his eyes remained transfixed on the scene in front of him. Sora was my best friend…the one person I can't live without and now the cruel fates are playing with my one true love. His eyes widened in realization as more emergency personnel were now stopping further loss of blood from Izzy. I love her! I, Yamato Ishida, love Sora Takneouchi! 

"She has a pulse!" yelled out another EMT. 

Kari was gently peeled away from Matt as she was being checked for any injuries just as another EMT was doing the same for Matt, who remained lost in his thoughts. Before anyone could do anything, the pain in his head surged through his body again, rendering him unconscious. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Bright white lights were the first thing that greeted him as his eyelids revealed a pair of sapphire eyes. "Ohhh…he groaned as he painfully sat up. 

"Stop right there mister!" barked out a nurse with short black hair. She walked to him with two pills and a shockingly red paper cup. "I was already warned by another nurse of your behavior. So you'd better not pull another stunt like that."

Matt couldn't help but look at her in shock.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to give you a warning Mr. Ishida. Now here, take these painkillers," she said gently.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

In another room, lay Izzy and Tai resting somewhat peacefully as their parents sat by their beds in vigil. Kari just stared out the window as she watched their worry stricken faces. Silent tears washed out of her eyes as she brought her head to the glass with her hands pressing up against it. Why? Why? Why? I thought Tk-I thought he-I can't believe he did this. He was my best friend and boyfriend! And Joe…he'd been like a father to us all in the Digiworld! Why? Why? Why! How could they do this to their friends…to Tai…Matt…Sora…and Izzy! Words could not even begin to express how betrayed she felt.

Her eyes flew back to her brother and friend. It hurt her so much to see them like that. She wordlessly walked out of the room. I need a walk, she thought as her arms pushed open an exit door to reveal fresh air.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Kari walked through the corriders and stopped at a certain door in the intensive care unit. Her hand turned the knob and she slipped in as quietly as possible. Her dull eyes spotted a chair next to the bed and she immediately plopped down into it. Kari reached out to hold her friend's cold hand. 

Red hair hung loosely around her as her eyes remained hidden. Her pale face and bruised neck, brought chills down Kari's spine. "Oh Sora…" she whispered as tears welled up in her eyes. Never in her life had she seen Sora so frail…so lifeless… More silent tears worked their way down her cheeks as she put her head down on her friend. 

"Kari…"

Her head lifted slowly and through her tears she saw Matt standing there unsteadily. "Matt! Shouldn't you be resting?" Kari asked as she ran by his side to steady him. 

"I'm fine. I gave the nurses the slip," he said mischieviously as he sat down in the chair. He saw Kari put her hands on her hip and turned serious. "I'll stay here with Sora. Besides, Tai's already wake. I just left him and came to tell you. I figured you'd be here."

"Matt, the nurses will be in a panic when they can't find you."

"Kari! Just go! Your brother wants you." 

She hesitantly left the room, leaving Matt alone with Sora and his thoughts. His hand took her limp hand in his as he thought about what Tai had told him.

***Flashback***

Matt looked away painfully from Tai. He had visited Izzy, who was brought to a different room and now he had visited his best friend. Matt was about to leave when he heard a groan. His eyes widened as he rushed to his friend's side. "Tai?"

"Ohhh…Matt? Is that you?" 

He watched as Tai's eyes fluttered open. "Yeah, it's me."

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"Well I'm not sure but I was told that the EMT's found you-"

"No, stop. I know that," he weakly said as he slowly sat up in bed. His amber eyes locked with Matt's sapphire eyes.

Tai listened to Matt quietly as he heard what had occured. Matt saw Tai's face harden. "Tk and Joe? That doesn't make any sense."

"I know," Matt replied painfully as he thought of his little brother. 

"You love her, don't you. Unlike me, it's deeper than a crush and deeper than just plain friendship. I'm right, aren't I?" He looked at his silent friend wisely.

"Tai, I think you hit your head too hard," he replied as he stepped back away from Tai.

"It's true, isn't it?"

Matt said nothing but mumbled, "I've got to go. I'm going get Kari."

"Matt! Wait!"

Matt stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around.

"Go visit her and tell her. Don't wait till it's too late. I'm sure that's what you were thinking when you found her with no pulse."

***End of Flashback*** 

Silent sobs shook his body as his traveled from her pale face to her neck. "Oh Sora…look what you've been through…I thought you were going to die," he began. More tears weaved paths down his cheeks as a dull haeadache started throbbing. He ignored it as he continued, saying, "When I thought you were going to die I realized how much I really loved you…I had always thought of it as a crush but I know now that I do love you and can't survive without you."

Matt jumped back startled as he saw a pink light around Sora. "What the hell?" Matt then looked at himself too see a blue light surrounding him. His eyes widened as a flash of light exploded into the world. When the light died down, the room lay devoid of any intelligent life. Both Matt and Sora had disappeared with the light.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

****

Sorry about how long it took to get this part out. Please forgive me! :::goes down on knees and begs:::

Well, a lot sure has happened in this part and I hope you find this to be most enjoyable. Were you disappointed? I hope not. So, where'd they go? Find out in the next part and please let me know what you think of this part. 


	17. Where am I?

He goes after beautiful girls 
    
    Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor will I ever. *sigh* This story is mine, so please do not steal.
    ~*~Thank Claire and Dark Fox for the e-mails they sent me recently. Their e-mails and the reviews of everyone, helped to motivate me into writing this chapter.~*~

**__**

Chapter Sixteen

As Izzy slowly opened his eyes, he was greeted by darkness. He jumped up and looked all around him in confusion. "Wasn't I in my house before?" His eyes slowly adjusted to the dark as he recognized familiar surroundings. What? The Digiworld? Huh? What's going on? He gasped in shock as he realized he was no longer bleeding. His hands pulled off his shirt and he ran his fingers over his skin. He flinched as he touched the sensitive part and saw that there was only a faint scar left. Pain shot through his body, causing him to grip the bed to keep himself from falling down. 

"Ohhh…" he groaned as he waited for what seemed like an eternity for the pain to ease up. When it finally did, he clumsily put his shirt on and left the room a little unsteadily. As he stepped out in the hallway, he was startled by another presence. "Ah! Tai!" 

"Izzy?" asked a dazed Tai. "Sorry man, didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me, you just caught me off guard." 

"Yeah right. Hey, where are we?" 

"The Digiworld. Though I'm not sure how we got here. Let's just go downstairs. I'm sure we'll find Gennai and some answers."

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Matt sat on a bed with his back resting against the wall as his hand held a certain red head's. His blonde hair lazily fell over his right eye as he watched her chest rise and fall. He blew the annoying strand away from his eye as he kept vigil.

Sora felt a familiar hand holding hers as she felt herself waking up. Her hand twitched slightly as her eyes fluttered opened. "Sora," she heard someone say to her as her eyes slowly adjusted. She saw two very concerned blue eyes peering down at her. "Matt?"

Matt smiled down at her and engulfed her in a hug. "You don't know how happy I am to see you," he said softly as he closed his eyes, taking in her scent. 

A feeling of safety and warmth spread through Sora as she felt his strong arms around her. Her eyes closed, as she took in his scent, storing it in her memory. She was disappointed when he pulled away from her but smiled again when he threw her an overly happy grin. She felt herself almost melt as he stared intensely at her flushed face. "Where am I?" she asked.

"The Digiworld."

"What?" she asked as she shot up. But that action was a little too much for her as she felt her head spin and a sharp pain kick her in her right side.

"Whoa there, take it easy," he warned.

Her hands flew to her side and noticed no blood on her shirt. "Huh?"

"There's no more blood Sora. Here let me show you how it healed." Matt gently lifted the shirt a little up to expose a scar. His fingers gently swept over her delicate skin as it neared her scar. 

Sora felt a shiver of pleasure course though her at the feel of Matt's fingers touching her skin and gasped suddenly with pain as his hand grazed the scar. 

His hands recoiled away quickly as he asked, "Are you all right?"

Her head bobbed up and down as a rosy pink gathered on her cheeks. "I'm ok," she replied softly as she looked up at him. Their eyes connected and stayed that way as Matt moved his hand to lightly caress her neck. Again, she felt another wave of pleasure tickle her insides. 

"Even your neck has healed from all those bruises. It might be a little sore though," he said huskily. His fingers slowly and gently traveled from her collarbone to her cheeks and settled on her lips. He traced her soft lips as his eyes continued to hold hers and his name escape in a whisper from her lips. "Shh…don't speak. Just listen to what I have to say," he said softly as his fingers left her pink lips and began to caress her cheeks in a circular motion. "After Kari hit Tk unconscious, I made my way to her and found out that she couldn't find a pulse on you. I was about to perform CPR when the EMTs arrived, and as I watched them trying to revive you, I was convinced of you never returning. It was then that I realized how I couldn't live without your smile or your voice. And right before they got a pulse out of you, it hit me. What I have felt for you my whole life I've known you was not just some silly crush, it was deeper than friendship. It was love, true love. Suddenly it made absolute sense why you could understand me so well."

Two tears slowly made a path down her cheeks but were stopped by Matt's hands. She could feel that same intense electricity every time his hands touched her. "Matt…I don't know what to say," she said in confusion.

Again, his fingers traced her inviting lips, as he seemed to draw her in with his sapphire eyes. He saw her eyes close and her head tilt as their faces moved closer.

Sora didn't know why, but she felt as if this was right. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies right before she felt his lips on hers. Matt's hands were now upon her cheeks as she reached around the back of his neck for support. As his lips lead hers in a duel of satisfaction and delight, she could feel her body being pulled closer to his. He felt like he was flying as she returned his sweet kiss. His eyes closed as he reveled in the sugary sweet taste of her soft lips and kissed her harder when he heard her moan. She felt herself being taken to new heights as his hands glided through her silky hair and hers shuffled through his blonde locks. It seemed like the whole world had stopped its spinning as their lips moved in time to one another as their heartbeats synchronized in their rhythm. He never wanted this to end but knew they both needed oxygen. His eyes opened as he slowly pulled away from her now red lips. 

Sora's eyes fluttered open as she whispered his name. As she looked into his sapphire eyes, she felt herself becoming eternally lost in them. He-he-he kissed me…and I liked it.

"Sora…that was incredible," he expressed softly as he saw her cheeks redden. And as his eyes locked with hers, he could tell that her eyes seemed to be reflecting something else. Could it be? Is it? I have to know! "Sora, I need to know something. Do you love me?" 

Her eyes looked away from his as she could feel his intense gaze. "I uh…" her voice trailed off as she tried to sort through her feelings. Love…is it? Could it be? This is too hard…I don't know what I'm feeling. It's all so new and frightening… 

Knock! Knock! 

He felt Sora pull away from him and he reluctantly pulled his hand hands away from her waist. Damn…I was close, he thought as his gaze shifted from Sora to the opening door. 

"Ah, I see she has finally awakened," said Gennai as he stepped into the room. He took notice in Sora's flushed cheeks and red lips as well as Matt's annoyed look. Looks like I might have interrupted something… 

"Gennai! It's good to see you," Sora exclaimed. 

Gennai walked towards Sora. "And it's good to see you to my dear. Now come join the rest of us downstairs. Izzy and Tai just woke up and are sitting downstairs right now." 

"What? You mean everyone's alive?" she asked. 

"Of course. Now come on you two. Get a move on it," he said as he turned to leave. 

Matt jumped up from his seat once Gennai left the room. "Well my lady, you heard the man."

Sora threw off her covers and moved her legs to the side. She put one hand on the bed and was about to put the other hand on the bed to steady her so she could get up but felt Matt's hand wrap around her right hand. He quickly pulled her off her feet and into him. 

Her head slowly looked upwards at him, with a slight rosy tint painted onto her cheeks like a precious porcelain doll. Matt was tempted to just kiss her again but knew that Gennai was waiting with the others. "Come on cutie," he said as he put his arm around her to help her. 

"Matt, I can walk by myself," she frowned. 

Typical Sora. "Okay, okay, let's just go," he said as he led the way. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Izzy couldn't help but look a little unsettled at seeing Tk and Joe sitting across from him on the couch. He glanced over at Tai who was sitting next to him with his head resting on his hand. To the left of him, he saw Kari who had brought her knees up to her chest. He noticed how she didn't at once make any eye contact with Tk or Joe, but he couldn't blame her. His head turned to Gennai who had just reentered the living room. 

"Sora's awake now and she'll be down with Matt," he heard Gennai say.

Soon after, the shuffle of footsteps were heard. Izzy looked up to see Matt step in with Sora following closely together. All eyes turned to them now. 

Sora's eyes went wide and she couldn't help but gasp as her gaze fell onto Tk and Joe. The familiar wave of fear spread throughout her.

Matt felt her tense up and grabbed her hand. He turned to her and whispered, "It's alright. Just follow me." 

Sora's eyes carefully watched Joe and Tk's figures as Matt led her to the only available tan couch against the wall in between the two occupied parallel couches. Her eyes connected with Tk's eyes and she could see the pain, sorrow, and guilt he was feeling. Huh? His eyes…they're no longer cold…they're warmer. What does this mean? She looked at Joe to see the same emotions in his eyes. I'm so confused…their eyes look so much different. What's going on? She tore her eyes away from Joe's and sat down next to Matt.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

~*~Sorry it took me so long to update and get this chapter out. But I'm revising Sparks of Passion. So maybe soon the next chapter might be out sometime soon. As for Kiss Me…well I have to reread the while fic again since it's been a long time since I looked at it, so it might be awhile before Kiss Me is updated. 

Well I hope that kiss satisfied you Sora/Matt fans. I bet you're all wondering why Gennai brought them to the Digiworld. Well I'm going to have to leave you hanging till I write the next chapter. 


	18. The pangs of Guilt

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor will I ever. *sigh* This story is mine, so please don't steal. Some of the characters I made up, like Lana. 

**__**

The Pangs of Guilt (part A)

Gennai's eyes traveled around the room taking in all the serious faces before him. To his right, he could see Tai and Izzy looking at him expectantly while Kari just had her head down with tears in her eyes. These poor kids…they didn't deserve that…I just don't know how I never could detect those Digispirits… He saw Sora shiver from fear as she looked at Joe and Tk. It saddened him how she turned her gaze away as soon as they tried to make eye contact with their friend. Gennai couldn't help but sigh at the scene before him. "Well I'm guessing that you all would like an explanation as to what's been happening. You see, before the Digiworld's portal closed, two Digispirits escaped from this world. They looked around till they found two hosts, which unfortunately happened to be Tk and Joe. These spirits anchor themselves into the brain and try to magnify the dark sides of their hosts, feeding off all their negative energy and making it grow. There was no way to detect these Digispirits till it was too late." 

"So you brought us to the Digiworld?" Izzy asked.

"Yes. I wanted to bring all of you back to the Digiworld to get rid of these spirits. Sora, you might have noticed something with their eyes, right?" 

All eyes turned to Sora, who found the floor to be very interesting. "Well," she began as she looked up at Gennai. "I remember that when I got to look deep in his eyes…" Her eyes closed as she painfully remembered. "Right before Tk's hands pressed down harder on my throat…I-I-I could see his eyes…they did look possessed…it was just plain scary," she finished saying in a whisper. 

Tk put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. "What have I done?" he asked in a whisper. 

Joe also joined him in the same position whispering back to Tk, "I wish we didn't do all those things." 

"Would you two just stop it? It's not your fault," Gennai snapped. This caught everyone off-guard when he yelled like that, and as a result, he received quite a few shocked stares. Gennai cleared his throat. "There was no way you could have stopped your actions or words. The spirits were in your brains, controlling everything, right down to your feelings. Those Digispirits intensified all feelings of hatred, anger, pity, greed, envy, and jealousy, twisting them around. And when you found out what had happened to your parents, that was when the spirits began taking full control. You too had no idea what you were doing till I destroyed those spirits from your brains with the Digitech Laser. It was only when you woke up after those spirits were killed that you remembered what had happened. And now you all will stay in the Digiworld until everyone not only feels better, but everyone can trust each other again." 

"But what about our parents?" asked Tai. 

Gennai smiled. "I managed to take you back to the Digiworld and I will send you home. But no one will have any memory of what had happened." 

"So we're returning like none of this ever happened?" asked Izzy. 

"And everyone's alive?" asked Sora in a small voice. 

"Yes. Now you each have your own rooms. There are clothes in the bureaus and closets in those guestrooms. I have food out on the table, so come on and eat." Gennai said before leaving the room. 

One by one, each Digidestined filed out of the room slowly and sat down at the long oval oak table. Dinner went by with loud continuous bursts of painful silence as each ate little. 

Joe felt as if his heart was being ripped and twisted from his body as he stared around at his friends. It hurt him to see how afraid everyone was of him and what was worst was that vivid images of what he had done flashed through his mind and cut into his appetite. He caught Tk's eyes and saw his own feelings being reflected in his younger friend's eyes. "Please excuse me from the table Gennai," he said softly as he rose from the table, pushing in his chair. 

Gennai looked at the holder of reliability with unsettling eyes as he nodded. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Tk push his plate away and sigh. 

Joe left the table and exited his room to head up the stairs. He slowly entered his room and took out a pair of pajamas from a drawer. He wordlessly stared at himself in the mirror as his mind mentally scolded him. You're worthless Joe! So worthless you'd stoop to betraying your friends! Tears began to form in his eyes as he painfully tore his gaze away and began to undress. 

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered aloud as his voice and salty tears intertwined in the silent air. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Blood… The intense site of blood slowly dripped off the dead body swinging from the rope. He watched as it slowly made its way to the white flower petals lying on the ground. Soon, the white petals were stained red as he saw the eyes of the corpse open. He knew those eyes…the beautiful chocolate eyes seemed lifeless now… Tk's eyes widened as the pair of eyes stared back at him accusingly. No! This can't be… 

Wide-eyed he stared at the pale face whose features were twisted in horror. No! No! No! "Kari…what have I done?" A cold feeling seemed to fester in the pit of his stomach as he looked down at himself holding a knife, dripping with blood. Shivers ran up his spine at the reality of what he had just done hit him. The knife fell to the floor with a clatter as he slowly backed away from the horrible site in the open closet. 

Tk shook his head in disbelief and turned. He ran through the door in panic at the realization of what he had just done. At the same time, he came face to face with a wide-eyed Sora whose face was a deathly pale shade of fear. He reached his hand out to hers but watched as she slowly backed away from him. His eyes followed her stare and saw his hand he was offering was dripping with a crimson blood. "Sora…it's not what you think," he managed to choke out as he took a step towards her. 

She took another step back, trembling slightly with fear. "Where's K-Kari? What did you do to her?" 

Before Tk could reply, he saw Tai and Matt step behind Sora, each with a hand on her shoulders. He took a step back as he saw the anger in their eyes burning into his. 

"Where's my sister you bastard!" 

Tk took a step back as he saw Matt step forward. "How could you Tk? I thought you were my brother but I guess I was wrong. You deserve to be locked up from the world," he said with so much venom that it sent shivers up Tk's spine. 

Just then, he nearly jumped away as he saw Izzy's vengeful eyes staring back into his. He gasped as he took a step back, eyeing the knife held in Izzy's hand. His blue eyes watched as blood dripped off of Izzy's body, staining the cold floor. A cold shiver ran up his spine as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to be staring into the eyes of her…Kari… His horrified expression took in his blood stained friend that stared at him with a look of betrayal. "Tk…how could you? I trusted you…I thought we were best friends…inseparable…but you! You have betrayed me!" 

Izzy walked beside Kari and added, "We sentence you to death!" 

At that precise moment, Tk shot up with a dry mouth, sweating as he put his right hand over his heart. His breathing was heavy as his heart raced. Wide-eyed he looked around the dark room taking in his surroundings. It was a dream…just a dream… 

He dropped back down on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling for a little while thinking about how real the dream had felt. It was hard to shake it out of his mind and every time he closed his eyes, glimpses of his dreams would come crashing back to him in vivid flashes. Frustrated, he threw his covers aside, swinging his feet over the bed, and silently making his way out of the room to get a drink of water from the kitchen. 

He is about to enter the kitchen when he sees Kari with her head bent over and her hands resting on the countertop in the kitchen. A twinge of guilt hits him in the heart as he sees her. He walks over to her and puts his hand gently on her shoulder so as not to startle her but fails in doing so as she jumps and turns around, gasping in fear. She finds herself looking up into a pair of warm, pain-stricken blue eyes. She unconsciously takes a step back and feels the counter against her back as she turns her gaze away from him. 

Tk looks at her hurt and says, "It's ok Kari, it's just me." 

"I-I know," she whispers. She still couldn't help but feel betrayed although she knew it really wasn't him…

"Kari, I'm sorry…so sorry…" His voice trails off as he sees a tear roll down her cheek, leaving a salty path behind. He could feel his heart being ripped apart as he looked at her. "Please look at me…I'm not going to hurt you…I care for you too much." When she didn't look at him, he brought his hand up to her chin and raised it delicately till she was eye level with him. His other hand moved to wipe away a tear. 

Kari felt as if her whole world had just been turned upside down as she felt a sensation of butterflies in her stomach flutter around. As she looked into his eyes she could see how different they seemed…it saddened her to no end to see the youthful innocence that so often shown in them were gone forever from his eyes. "T-Tk…" she whispered as she looked up at him with sad and confused eyes. Her voice seemed to disappear as she felt his fingers gently and delicately tracing her lips. 

Tk noticed the look of bewilderment that graced her face and he continued to stare into her confused eyes. He began to speak, never once breaking eye contact. "Kari…" 

Although she could feel her heart beating a million times a minute, she pulled away from. Regret and confusion sparkled in her eyes as she broke their intimate gaze. It was still painful being around him, even though she knew he was back to himself. Yet…she didn't know what to make of her feelings right now…they were all in one big giant mess in her mind and it was hard to think straight. "I-I-I'm s-sorry…it's late," she choked out as she turned away from him. She could feel his eyes watching her retreating form and she paused a moment to look back at him. What she saw, pulled at her heart but somehow she managed to say, "Goodnight". 

Tk sank to the floor on his knees once Kari was gone from his sight. His head hung low as he squeezed his eyes shut. Dammit…I wish none of this had ever happened… The familiar wave of guilt rushed over him as his hand flew to his heart. His breathing was coming in gasps, but he fought to control them at a regular pace as he slowly got up, making his way up the stairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Well there it is folks. Another chapter of Be My Valentine. I apologize for making you all wait so long for this to come out but with working and classes at college, I've been busy and then I had a month off before my second semester started. That's right, I'm starting January 22nd! With work and my friends being home from college, I was hardly ever home and was too busy to type. 

But (sigh) alas, most of them had to go back to college and I won't be seeing them till Spring Break. So, I've now got time to write until classes for the next semester start for me. Then I guarantee I'll be super busy, so don't expect chapters for all my stories to come out sometime soon. Never fear though, I will try my hardest to find time to write! 

Well anyway, I'll quit my babbling and apologize for how short this is. Sorry about that folks but I didn't think it was fair to keep you all waiting for too long. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


End file.
